Touch Her Again? Yea, I Wouldn't Do That
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: Is Bea Smith a big, green, jelly bean? Or is she just a protective lover? Some new blood comes into Wentworth and wants to step on Bea's turf, along with trying to hit on her lady? How does she handle the new challenge to the peace of Wentworth, and how does her girlfriend react to the situation? Another addition to the Symphony universe! Bea x Allie Ballie
1. Part 1

Touch Her Again? Yea, I Wouldn't Do That

* * *

I need to write this down for my own sanity and thought y'all might want to know as well, as I can't keep track of my stories anymore. The technical sequential order of stories in the Symphony Universe thus far is as follows…

Don't Wanna Be Your Secret Anymore

My Neck, My Back

Symphony

I'm So Tough

Getting Schooled

The Tattoo

And now, Touch Her Again? Yea, I Wouldn't Do That

This is a one-shot (now turned two-shot) I've wanted to do, but because it's a little darker/ more intense than the rest of the Symphony universe, I was hesitant/ trying to figure out how I would fit it in here, but here we go. This was inspired by one of my favorite quotes from Bea Smith in S4…

" _Touch her again? I'll break ya fuckin arm."_

I don't think I've ever heard more romantic words spoken, le sigh. :D

* * *

It was just another day at Wentworth Correctional Facility. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and oh! There Susan Boomer Jenkins was, about to go poonta on someone's ass.

"Yea? Ya think you got all that ya fucking cow? Say that to my face!"

Maxine was holding Boomer back from another large woman, Allie, Doreen, Liz and Sonia sitting at the picnic table watching as Bea stood up, going to head over. Allie quickly tugged on Bea's pants, shaking her head and pleading with her eyes for her not to go, the redhead turned blonde biting her cheek. She turned back to look, some random large newbie still coming closer.

"Bring it on ya hag," the rando said, Boomer fuming even more.

"Booms, stop. She's not worth it. Have a seat!" Maxine hissed, getting a little more physical and really pushing Boomer back this time.

"I'm gonna knock her fucking tits in Maxie, I swear to god," Boomer said, furiously.

Bea watched the situation unfold, gazing around the yard. She threw a look to Kaz but gave a subtle shake of her head, then eyed across the way to Juice and Stella's table, throwing them a shake as well, letting them know it was okay to stay back for now.

"This crop of newbies, they really keep wanting to stir shit up," Liz commented, mostly to Sonia, but just loud enough for the whole table to hear.

Bea glanced at Liz, then back at the new girl. She continued to gaze around the yard. There were pockets of people whose faces were familiar, many small groups of wallflowers who did not get involved. Tina's crew was still being a bunch of whiny bitches, still trying to push drugs down the throats of the more vulnerable women in here.

It was just the other day when Governor Vinegar Tits requested Bea's presence for a little sit down. Vera was surprised when Bea requested Kaz's presence as well. Bea Smith was smart, and in this time of peace, she presented a more oligarchic, disguised as democratic, front with Kaz. She wanted Kaz to know Bea wanted her as part of the discussion and decision making process.

Vera informed them a gang in Melbourne with a huge drug ring had been broken up and busted, and a chunk of the women would be coming to Wentworth until their sentencing and possibly after as well. Bea and Kaz glanced at one another concerning the news, the reality settling in that this would be the first big test against their alliance and overall unity with the women since Ferguson was removed.

Bea knew right away Tina's crew would try and make an alliance with them, especially if they were involved with drugs. Having more people interested in getting the women hooked on gear in here was just was Tina would want.

Bea went to step forward again, but she felt Allie stand up beside her, tugging at the back of her shirt.

"Don't," she whispered, not wanting Bea to throw herself in the middle if she didn't have to.

"Someone needs to break this up," Bea muttered, pulling away from Allie and walking around to Boomer and Maxine.

Allie didn't like her lover's response, but also knew she didn't really have a choice in the matter, and couldn't do much to stop Bea.

"Booms, relax. Let it drop. You wanna head to the slot over some newbie?" Bea asked her, a hand on her shoulder.

Maxine and Bea shared a look, before Bea looked behind them to the large woman who was grinning at them. She must have been an idiot to try and start something with Boomer, and their whole unit, especially alone. Bea looked her up and down, the grin on her face, her cropped hair, the tattoos on her arm.

She was a big woman, someone Maxine or Boomer would have better luck fighting than herself, that's for sure. She settled her stare on Bea.

"You want a go princess?" the woman sneered, and many people in the prison froze, clearly nervous about Bea's response.

Instead of giving a response, Bea gave the woman a smirk, turning back to Boomer.

"Let it drop. She's trying to start something, but I don't know why. United front, remember Booms?" Bea whispered in her ear.

Boomer's shoulders relaxed, and Maxine breathed a sigh of relief, as did Allie, who was watching Bea nervously, not wanting her to get hurt. The woman who was trying to stir everything up was a bit surprised by the non-reaction; that was not how her plan was supposed to go.

"I guess what they say about the badass top dog of Wentworth is true, eh? From top dog murderer to a little bitch."

Bea froze, and Allie looked over at the woman, fear pouring down her spine along with worry. Bea bit her lip, nodding her head, turning and walking back over to her. Maxine and Boomer watched, but they were relaxed as well, observing Bea's posture and noting she was unlikely to do anything violent. Bea walked right up to the woman, her a good 6 inches and 150 lbs on her. Bea gazed up at her, nodding and smirking.

She looked around the yard at all the faces, smiling to herself, before looking back up at the woman.

"You know, you learn a few things as top dog. Care to know what I've learned?" Bea whispered, just so the two of them could hear.

"And what would that be princess?" the goon said smugly.

Bea looked into her eyes, challenging them.

"I've learned that, it's not too wise when your bark is worse than your bite," she said, the woman's smile faltering.

"It's better to let your bite do the talking, and if you're smart, well… you know just the right time to bite. Barking? Just makes you look like a yappy little shit, but biting?"

Bea leaned in closer, the crazy pouring out of her eyes, the taller woman feeling fear creep up her back.

"Bite someone just the right way, at just the right time, and everything works out. I'd say you could ask the Holts, but they experienced that firsthand and can't really comment, now can they?"

Bea kept looking into the woman's eyes, her confidence very unsettling. The thing with crazy people, they're so out of their minds that their lack of control and discipline becomes weakness. People might be scared of a volatile loose canon that mutters to themselves, but in some sense, they are weak and predictable. What Bea had learned from the Freak? True insanity, true terrifying craziness of the murderous variety? It was calculated, controlled and disciplined. The woman before her had no idea what true fear was until she witnessed the complete comfort Bea had in herself as she casually mentioned the people she killed in cold blood once upon a time.

Bea smirked, breathing out a small laugh, walking back towards her table. Allie was watching her in worry, but knew better than to approach Bea, needing to let her have her tough girl act for all to see.

"Show's over folks!" Bea called out, looking around the yard, the women all going back to their own devices and conversations after a few moments.

Bea walked up to Allie, but turned back to watch the woman she just confronted look around nervously. Bea followed her gaze, knowing the bitch was just a big decoy and distraction. Something else was going on. She finally followed the look and saw a group of newbies, only three of them, standing over by the entranceway. And lo and behold, one of them was smirking and staring directly at Bea.

The woman had some tats as well, a partially shaved head with bleach blonde hair to boot, tall, lean, and pretty. When she saw Bea looking at her, she gave Bea a huge grin. From a distance, the woman reminded Bea of Franky, the cocky posturing and smug smirk, the clearly challenging attitude. She had two people flanking her, and she finally turned away from looking at Bea, nodding to her people to follow.

"Are you okay?" Allie asked, catching Bea staring, watching some girl walk off before looking back at Bea.

Bea looked up to Allie.

"I'm good. Can you do me a favor though?"

"Yea, of course," Allie said, leaning closer, gently grabbing Bea's forearm and running her thumb over it.

"I need to have a chat with Kaz. Could you ask her to meet me in the showers in ten? And then stay with her crew till dinner."

"A-Alright. Sure."

Bea gave Allie a nod, her eyes conveying her love for her, but her face and body language indicating she was taking this little tiff pretty seriously. It made Allie panic on the inside, these blissful months of peace and relaxation since the Freak's downfall finally being challenged.

"Doreen. Stay with Allie, would you? Liz, Sonia, you just relax out here. Booms, Maxie? Can you two come with me?"

While Bea was respectful enough to pose her requests as questions, they were still basically commands, and Boomer and Maxine shared a look before following after Bea back into H Block. Allie walked around the table, Doreen standing to join her, the four remaining women all looking after them.

"She seems tense," Doreen said, Allie nodding.

"I think this group of new girls is going to be more to handle than we thought," Allie replied.

"We just need to keep our heads about us ladies," Sonia said, her mind running rampant.

Liz nodded.

"Everyone, just be smart. It's only one group of women. Bea and Kaz should be able to manage them."

"Speaking of, I need to go see mama," Allie said, giving Doreen a look, her friend nodding.

The pair walked off towards the RRH women playing basketball, Sonia and Liz watching them leave.

"Elizabeth, you don't think this small faction would try anything foolish, do you? They'd essentially be taking on the entire prison."

Liz shook her head.

"With Tina's crew in need of friends and those new girls being part of that big drug ring, I could see them teaming up. And it's sad to say, but… you get some of these women hooked on drugs, and their only allegiance is to whomever gets them high."

Sonia nodded slowly, another piece of prison knowledge being filed away in her brain. She wondered how all of this would play out, and even though she could predict it getting ugly, there was one bet she had learned she would always make; Bea Smith for the win.

* * *

Allie and Doreen did their duty of having Kaz go meet Bea, the small RRH leader flanked by her two stronger companions as she went to meet Bea in the showers, the remaining people all going to sit at a table outside with Liz and Sonia until it was time for dinner.

Kaz walked the hallways, not noticing anything different in the air. Her girls walked with her, and though Kaz was small, she was quite mighty. As they rounded the corner, they saw Boomer standing outside, throwing them a nod, one of Kaz's girls staying outside to guard with her while another joined Bea and Maxine inside.

When Kaz entered, she saw Maxine leaning against the counter with Bea sitting on the bench, her foot tapping away nervously, glancing up to see Kaz.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yea, thanks for coming," Bea replied, gesturing for her to sit.

Kaz nodded, and though the meeting felt a bit like a mafia style showdown, she joined Bea.

"The scuffle in the yard?"

"She was testing me, or us rather. I didn't get into it, that's what she wanted. She was just the bait."

"It's that new crop from the gang in Melbourne. They didn't send us the child's play kids, they brought in some of the heavy hitters to stay here."

"Vinegar Tits warned us, but I didn't think shit would start week one. Did you see that bleach blonde chick? With the group?"

"I haven't caught a peek of her yet."

"She was watching the whole thing. She wanted to see what would happen, if I would get pissed, if you'd come back me. She's trying to figure out who exactly is running what here."

"She could just be some little shit punk trying to start something."

"Nah, I know that type. This one… she… she reminds me of Franky Doyle a bit."

Maxine perked up at that comment, as did Kaz.

"So what do you propose we do? Because you know I don't want any violence against the women."

Bea nodded slowly, knowing this would be a point of contention between her and Kaz until the day they parted.

"For now, we need to keep an eye out. Travel in pairs. Don't let them start a fight. They went right for Boomer, knew she was an easy target to rile up. They'll try it with all of us."

"Let me guess? Weaken our crews so we have no fire power, get some of our girls slotted, then shove a ton of drugs in and start gaining a loyal fan base?"

"Probably, along with teaming up with Tina and importing through the kitchen."

"I can easily dump whatever they bring in if they try stashing it in there, so that might be a help. Tina's crew is small and weak. The only edge she has is the drugs, but no big guns or firepower. I mean, the six of us here? We'd probably be enough to take that little group down and Tina if need be."

"Yea, well it might happen. Back before you came here, when Jacs and Franky were at it, there were full blown brawls in the yard, it was like a battlefield."

"Not to mention the time Jodie shivved you in that riot Bea," Maxine mentioned, Bea nodding and leaning back.

"Yea, Kaz… we've had some blows, but you've never seen this place when it goes into full out war. The shivvs come out, people die, it gets ugly."

Kaz leaned over her legs, nodding slowly.

"I say we lay low then. They're trying to figure out who's in charge, but they don't get we have this equality going, or at least trying to go. We just sit and wait until they make a move."

Bea nodded slowly.

"Make sure your girls travel in at least a pair. Being alone isn't smart right now."

Kaz nodded, standing up and looking at them.

"We knew this would happen sooner or later. Try not to become a tight ass, Queen Bea," Kaz said.

She walked out, and Bea scoffed and chuckled, knowing Kaz's words held truth but also a promise of allegiance.

"I have to say, you two could be military strategists or something. You both together is a little frightening," Maxine said, in awe of how these two women were now getting along.

Bea stood up, chuckling and patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Allie tells me we're more similar than we care to admit, fucking twit," Bea said endearingly.

"She was worried earlier," Maxine said, Bea nodding.

"I can't blame her. That's the first time since Ferguson I think, that I was nearly in a confrontation. I'm going to need to be careful with Allie right now though, dial it back on the PDA. I don't know who that chick is, but the way she was grinning at me…" Bea said, drifting off.

Maxine patted her hand, gesturing for them to leave. Boomer was still standing outside when they exited.

"How did it go?"

"Good. Travel in a pair, ya hear? I don't want to take any chances."

"You might want to tell that bitch that," Boomer said grumpily, Maxine chuckling at her friend's pout.

"Don't worry Booms… I have a feeling we're going to be getting our licks in at some point with these girls," Bea replied, the trio walking down the corridor.

* * *

Dinner went by without a hitch, but there was a moment of tense silence when the new girls walked in and went to their table. Bea was able to get a better look at the cheeky blonde with sharp features and a pixie like face who seemed to be stirring the pot up. Their crew had five people, including her, all of them tatted up and pretty tough looking.

Between her crew, Kax's crew, and Juice's crew as a back up, Bea wasn't too worried to take them on, but she did feel nervous if her girls were walking around alone. Even in a pair, if the whole lot of them jumped, it could be bad. She glanced to Allie, who was teasing Boomer about something, their hands to themselves, but their feet and legs right next to one another under the table, brushing against each other to let each one know they were right there.

Bea took a bite of her food, but continued to stare up at the women, some of the girls laughing amongst themselves. The young woman who seemed like the leader, glanced behind her at Bea, and threw her a smirk, letting Bea know she saw just how much she was observing her. Bea growled, her teeth clenching, not even realizing she was doing it until Allie turned to look at her.

"Bea?" she said gently, her lover still glaring at the woman in line.

"Mhmm?" she said, sipping her water, her eyes not leaving the blonde, who made a joke to her friend and then looked back at Bea once more.

Bea continued to glare, Allie following her gaze once again to the woman.

"Bea, just ignore her. Don't give her that much power," Allie whispered.

She reached a finger out to subtly stroke Bea's forearm, the bleach blonde in line watching the pair and not missing any of it.

"She's planning something, I know she is. I can tell."

By this point, the rest of the table began to pick up on Bea's rage, checking her out, wondering if she was going to leap after the woman. Bea didn't like her, not at all. She reminded her of Franky when Franky was the biggest piece of shit on the planet, but at least with Franky, Bea knew that once the girl's ego got downsized and she got a bitch slap (or in her case, a Bea slap) of reality, she would set herself straight.

This bitch on the other hand? Bea did not feel any positive vibes whatsoever.

"Baby, you need to relax. She might just be pushing your buttons. You don't know if she'll do anything."

Bea took a deep breath, the woman finally reaching the end of the lunch line and following after her girls, all of them heading to a table. Bea followed her, finally going back to her food when she couldn't get a good look at her any longer.

"I told Boomer and Maxine, and Kaz is telling her girls, but everyone needs to travel in pairs for a while," Bea said, not looking at Allie as she finished eating.

"Are you really that worried?"

Bea paused, looking up at Allie.

"Don't tell me I'm crazy."

"I'm not, I just… it was one bitch in the yard. It doesn't mean some big showdown is going to happen."

Bea looked to Allie and wanted to protest, but thought better of it.

"Don't worry about it."

"I worry about _you_."

"It's all good. Kaz and I are on high alert. It's fine," Bea said, leaning back.

Allie worried Bea was overreacting. She didn't want her getting into any unnecessary brawls or getting slotted for something silly.

"Don't make me put you in the dog house," Allie whispered as she leaned closer, giving Bea a sultry smirk.

Bea finally ripped her thoughts away from more annoying matters and met Allie's stare, the blonde's foot rubbing her leg underneath the table slowly. Bea returned her look and smirk, shaking her head at her.

"You really know how to calm a woman down, don't you?"

"Mm, as we've discussed before, I think it's more about redirecting energies to more important matters."

"More important?"

"Oh yes. See, if you're the Queen, then that makes me one too, or maybe the princess. And it's of the utmost importance for you to keep the royalty of this place satisfied."

Bea chuckled, her eyebrows rising.

"Is that a fact?"

"Tis indeed. Also, just good strategy. Imagine making an enemy of me? Woo. I'd hate to be you," Allie said teasingly, her eyes glinting with challenge.

"Right, because you're so formidable."

"Excuse me, I workout with you every other day. You know I'm a badass. Even have a tattoo now."

"Yea, I wouldn't tell people that though. Seahorse tattoos aren't really good for the street cred."

"They are when the Top Dog has one too," Allie said, leaning in closer, the pair easily getting lost in their banter with one another.

"Well, no one knows that for sure."

"I'm pretty sure everyone at this table knows."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, okay. Guess I'll have to ask Boomer. Say, Booms-"

Bea cupped Allie's mouth with her hand, shaking her head as Boomer turned to them mid chew.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"Are you two being all weird and lovey again? Keep that shit to yourselves," Boomer said, Bea turning to look at her incredulously, Allie losing her shit, laughing hysterically.

"I swear, I live for watching you and Boomer talk to one another. I can't take it," Allie chuckled, Boomer giving her a big smile, nodding at Bea.

"Careful. She's not the one you rely on for warmth at night," Bea said, rolling her eyes, Allie settling down and staring at Bea fondly.

"Nope. I save that job for someone special," she replied sweetly, Bea blushing faintly at the comment.

Allie giggled, poking Bea in the side before going back to her food, Bea forgetting all about the tension earlier for the moment, unaware of the prying eyes observing her.

* * *

Over the coming days, Bea discovered the little ring leader of this new group of Melbourne thugs went by the name of Diana White, a young girl who was part of the underground drug trade and was tied to the White crime family.

Ever since the near brawl in the yard, things had been rather quiet at Wentworth… too quiet. And Bea was not taking it lightly, despite her lover and friends telling her to relax.

"Babe, I'm telling you, the worst they'll do is bring drugs in. What would be the point in them trying to take over as Top Dog or some other shit?" Allie asked late one night, sitting at the table with Bea, Liz and Maxine, the others in bed.

"I don't have a good feeling."

"You're being paranoid," Allie said.

"I'm not being paranoid. I'm being cautious."

"Love, maybe they're keeping the peace too? No one really wants to start anything in prison, it puts them at risk as well," Liz said.

"Plus, they're here on remand. Why mess with a top dog who has… " Maxine cut off, Bea quirking a brow at her.

"Killed people in here? Go, on, say it."

"I'm just saying," Maxine said tiredly.

"I'm telling you, they were testing the waters with Boomer. Something is going to go down."

"Bea, seriously. What did Kaz and I say? Don't worry until we have something to worry about."

"Fuck, you know… you two are right. Hey, remember that time you got hot shotted? Or the time I was drowned, and then the time after I was stabbed," Bea said, everyone deadly silent at the table as she looked at them all, standing up.

"You're right. I shouldn't have bothered worrying before any of those things. Worrying wouldn't have fucking stopped them from happening anyway," Bea said, kicking her chair back and heading into her room, closing the door behind her.

Allie looked after her in worry, shaking her head and releasing a deep breath.

"She's convinced this chick is up to something, I… I don't know what to do," Allie said, Maxine shaking her head, looking to Liz.

"Even so, I do understand her worry. Bad things happen here all the time. Only the paranoid survive. Bea said that to me once," Liz commented, looking at the women.

"Oh, she's definitely paranoid," Allie said, again glancing to Bea's door.

"Allie…. You know it comes-"

"From a good place, I know. I know you're both right, it's just… I worry about how much she stresses herself out and exhausts herself. Kaz isn't worried right now, Bea shouldn't be either. Not until we have a real threat," Allie said.

Maxine nodded slowly, also worried for her friend, Liz a bit more diplomatic as she wondered how much damage this small group could do.

"Also…" Allie drifted off, rubbing her hands uneasily.

"What is it?" Maxine asked.

"That chick, Diana White or whatever? She's… well, Bea's not going to be happy."

"Why, love?"

"She's coming to work in the kitchen on me and Kaz's shift. They're moving all of them to kitchen duty to help out, but they're breaking them up to different shifts. Some will be with Tina's crew, a few with me and Kaz, and then a few on the third shift," Allie said, tapping her foot.

"Bea should take that as a good thing. You and Kaz will be able to keep an eye on her," Maxine said, Allie shaking her head and frowning.

"I don't think she'll view it that way. I think she's going to get upset, she'll be worried about me."

"But you'll have Kaz there love, and she's not one most people would want to get into it with."

"That's true. Hopefully that will relieve Bea," Allie said, slowly getting up, tapping her fingers on the table as she looked at the door.

"Get in there," Maxine said gently with a smile nodding for Allie to go in, picking up on the blonde's hesitancy due to Bea's little outburst.

"We never fight, not after everything from before. She might need space."

"I don't think she would. If anything, she'll probably want you there even more," Liz said softly, also standing up, ready to hit the hay.

Allie smiled at her unit mates, turned friends, and gave them a nod, walking over to Bea's door to go inside. She gently knocked, opening the door to find Bea's robe off, the blonde wearing a t-shirt and her black boy shorts to bed. She was on her back, glancing up at Allie as she entered.

"I'm sorry for snapping," Bea said, rubbing her tired eyes.

Allie gave her a small smile, closing the door behind her and walking over. Allie was definitely a cuddly person, and walked right over to Bea's bed, crawling up onto it and moving to snuggle into her girlfriend. Bea reciprocated after a few beats, shifting their bodies, wrapping an arm around Allie.

"I really a have a bad feeling Allie."

Allie knew Bea's comment wasn't a commanding one, but rather a personal one, Bea confiding in her girlfriend about her discomfort.

"I know. I uh… I have to tell you something, about that White girl."

"Go on?"

"She's coming to work in the kitchen on me and Kaz's shift. They're splitting that unit up and giving each kitchen shift a few of their girls."

Allie could feel Bea stiffen underneath her. Allie had known as soon as it happened, her woman was not going to be pleased.

"Please say something," Allie whispered, her fingers trailing up Bea's arm, head resting on her chest.

Bea couldn't quite verbalize what she was feeling. She was pissed. There was a start. The thought of Allie being so close to some drug cartel thug, and around things like knives at the same time, made her feel a pit in her stomach.

"Kaz will still be there, as will the other girls. I won't be alone. It's just her and one of her people. They can't do shit."

"Allie, all it takes is one fucking stab," Bea said, rolling her eyes, Allie leaning up on her arm, gazing down at Bea.

"I'll make sure Kaz is with me at all times. I promise I will be safe and smart about it since you're so worried."

"You should be safe and smart about it regardless," Bea whispered back, reaching up and cupping Allie's face, the pad of her thumb brushing across Allie's cheek.

"Don't get sassy with me," Allie whispered with a smirk, leaning down and kissing Bea, who grumbled softly.

"You might give me a complex if you're thinking and worrying about other lesbians so much," Allie whispered in between kisses, adjusting herself to get on top of Bea, the older woman's hands exploring her body.

"Other lesbians?"

"White. She's totally gay," Allie commented, leaning her upper body up, playing with Bea's hair.

"She did remind me of Franky… how do you know?"

"Gaydar babe."

"Gaydar?"

Allie chuckled.

"Yea. You never heard of it?"

Bea shook her head, smiling as she looked into Allie's eyes.

"It's like a gay radar. People have gaydar, they can tell when other people are gay."

Bea scoffed.

"Sounds like bullshit."

"Nuh uh! It's totally real. I pegged you, didn't I?"

Bea rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gay."

"Says the woman with a woman on top of her?" Allie teased, Bea shaking her head.

"You're a special case."

"You fill me with such confidence," Allie replied.

Bea took the opportunity, rolling and flipping Allie onto her back, her hands pinning her wrists down. She hovered over Allie before leaning down, brushing her lips against hers.

"It should fill you with confidence."

"It doesn't. All it's going to take is one hot, new, male guard, and you're off."

Bea chuckled against Allie.

"Fine, how about I'm Allie-sexual?"

Allie chuckled.

"You're so cute."

"And you're the only person I ever want to be with… ever really _wanted_ to be with," Bea replied, pulling back.

"Well, that's a good thing, considering my initials are on ya forever," Allie said cheekily.

"Don't tell me you're the jealous type Alliecat?"

"Um? If me getting upset about Jackson when we were not even together didn't give it away, I don't know what will."

Bea pulled back, mouth opened wide as she sat up on Allie's pelvis, staring down at her.

"You were jealous of Mr. Jackson?" Bea asked, releasing a laugh.

Allie pouted with a slight smile.

"Kaz was convinced you two were going at it, and I…" Allie said, leaning and sitting up, running her hands up and down Bea's thighs as she brought her face closer.

"…was so into you, I couldn't bear the thought you might actually be involved with someone else. Let alone a dude," Allie finished, kissing Bea's neck, Smith chuckling and leaning her head back to give Allie more access.

"You were jealous of Mr. Jackson and thought I was really involved with him. That's pretty funny."

"Whatever!" Allie replied, pulling back to look at Bea, who just shook her head and chuckled.

"I guess I should fear for any person who tries to cozy up to me then, eh?"

"Nah. I mean, I'll just fucking shiv them, but it's okay," Allie jested, Bea laughing louder, pulling her back in for a kiss.

"I've never wanted anyone like I've wanted you," Bea began, kissing Allie deeply as she gently pushed her back down.

"I've never been with anyone in the ways I've been with you. I've never loved anyone in the way I've loved you, and I know I never will," Bea finished, looking down at Allie.

"You'll never have anything to worry about in that department," Bea said, Allie feeling like she might cry, but holding it back.

"Good. Cause like I said, shivving, so…" she replied, making Bea laugh more, Allie rolling her back onto her back, her lips traveling down Bea's body…

* * *

Bea Smith was not pleased when she had to go off to laundry and Allie had to go off to the kitchen. Maxine had patted her lightly, trying to alleviate some of the tension from her shoulders. She felt uneasy throughout her morning, but some of it dissipated when she saw Allie at lunchtime, back in the kitchen, giving Bea her signature smirk.

When time in the yard rolled around, Bea was in the weight area, hanging with Maxie and Boomer, glancing over every so often as she waited for Allie to come on out. She perked up when she witnessed Kaz walking out with a few of her girls, Bea immediately feeling panic that Allie was not with her.

She went to the rack to put her weight down, but froze when she heard none other than Allie's laugh. She looked up, and frowned. There Allie was, walking out with this Diana girl, the pair of them laughing and… getting along well?

"What the fuck?" Bea said to herself, Maxine and Boomer looking over at her, then to the direction where she was gazing.

They saw Allie stop with Diana, the two nodding and chatting. Boomer frowned, not a particular fan of the woman's crew, and Maxine just chuckled.

"I guess you have nothing to worry about Bea," she said, giving Bea a look.

Bea kept watching, a frown on her face, until she made eye contact with Allie. She picked her weight up slowly, watching them chat, Allie finally pulling away from the girl and giving her a small wave. She looked back up at Bea, smiling at her and her friends, coming over into the cage.

"Hey ladies," Allie said, skipping over to them, going right up next to Bea and pinching her side gently to say hello.

"Alliecat, you seem chipper," Maxine said, spotting Boomer on the bench press.

"Yea! Had fun at lunch today. Babe, craziest thing. So that chick, right? We actually know a couple of the same people."

Bea's head whipped up to Allie.

"How?"

"From my um… my hooking days," Allie said quietly.

"We know some of the same dealers in Melbourne, actually have a mutual friend named Patsy. She was a bloody riot."

"Uh huh," Bea replied, thoroughly confused and thrown off by this sudden turn of events.

She turned to look over her shoulder, glancing back into the yard and finding Ms. White, the woman sitting with members of her crew at a picnic table, one of them the same woman who Boomer nearly got into it with.

"She mention why her little friend wanted to start shit with Booms?"

"She said her friend had a temper, but we didn't really talk about it," Allie shrugged, looking at Bea.

Bea scoffed, shaking her head as she kept staring at the girl across the way, her glancing up every so often to look at Bea.

"You realize what she's doing, don't ya?" Bea asked, turning back to look at Allie, the blonde's brow furrowing in confusion.

"Doing…?"

"She's trying to cozy up to you to have a go at me."

Allie frowned, her face similar to the one when Kaz told her ages ago Bea and Jackson were fucking.

"Bea, she's literally a lower level drug dealer. She's like a third cousin of the White family or something. Hardly some mastermind."

"And that's exactly what a mastermind would want you to think," Bea said sardonically, shaking her head as she looked back over at Diana, glaring.

Allie was stunned, glancing over to Maxine who seemed a bit put off as well, Boomer eyeing them all.

"Babe, she… she's literally the nicest person."

"Charismatic I'm assuming?" Bea said, still watching Diana.

Allie was getting annoyed at this point, gently reaching out and tugging on Bea's chin, bringing her face back to look at her. Bea was surprised by the interruption to her glaring, looking at Allie.

"Seriously, babe. You have no reason to worry. She just wants to get by and through remand, I'm telling you," Allie said.

Bea could see Allie's eyes were filled with concern, and not the endearing kind, but the kind that questioned whether or not she was crazy.

"You know, it is possible she's lying to you."

Allie rolled her eyes, releasing Bea's jaw.

"Bea… not everyone is out to get you all the time," Allie said, looking at her, Maxine deciding at that moment to step in.

"Ladies, let's just relax, alright? Allie? Just keep your head about you, that's all there is to it. And Bea?" Maxine said, placing a hand on Bea's shoulder, her friend clearly tense, waves of anxiety radiating off of her.

"Let's not create a problem we don't need."

"You two really think she just started shit up in the yard with Boomer, and is now conveniently best buddies with Allie's friends, all out of coincidence?"

Allie shook her head, eyes going wide.

"Babe, she literally has done nothing since she's been here," Allie said.

Bea gave Allie a look, and the blonde realized she was not going to get through to her girlfriend. She sighed, shaking her head and breathing out a laugh of irony, turning to leave the area.

"Allie-"

But she was already moving away and heading to join Doreen, Liz and Sonia over at their table.

"I thought I hated the mushy shit between you, but the fighting shit is definitely way fucking worse," Boomer commented, Maxine giving her a look, wondering how in the world she ever thought her commentary was appropriate.

"We're not fighting."

"Not yet, but Bea… if you keep pushing this…" Maxine replied, drifting off with a sigh, Bea turning to look at her.

"Max, I'm telling you, everything is too nicely timed."

"Bea, sweetie, I understand your fears-"

"You remember when Jesper drugged me?" Bea interrupted, Maxine pausing.

"You all thought I was nuts and having a breakdown. Said I made up the man in the mirror. Well, I didn't then, and I was right-"

"But you're not always right."

Bea choked on her words, Maxine looking at her firmly now.

"You are one stubborn woman, and it can be one of your greatest strengths, making you persevere through the hardest of times, but sometimes…. Sometimes you can be so dead set, it blinds you."

Bea blinked a few times, feeling like she was knocked in the gut. She bit her lip, glancing back towards the yard, back towards Diana White, wondering to herself.

"I just… Max, I have this feeling…"

"Bea, you can't do anything anyways. Innocent until proven guilty, remember? I'm not saying go become her best friend, but just relax. I don't think she's a threat. No one really does."

Bea felt something in her gut telling her there was more to this woman, but unfortunately, Maxine was right. There was nothing she could do anyway, not until the woman made a move. Bea looked over to her table of friends, saw Allie chatting with the women over there. She knew she'd have to talk to her.


	2. Part 2

You get a CHAPTER 3 when I get at least 50 votes to my new poll. ^_^ More details after the chapter!

* * *

After time in the yard came to a close and the women moved inside, Bea knew she was in the doghouse with her girlfriend, a position she was not often in. As much as she hated her friends joking about her having a collar and a leash, at this point in time, Bea sort of felt like the dog who just got scolded for doing something wrong.

It was a new feeling, for certain. Sure, Allie and she had rough patches in the past; smashing faces into tiles, yelling in hallways, asking for a pussy to be patted, throwing out names like lying junkie street whore. Yes, the couple had had some ups and downs, but in a way, they were all very real and very intense and rather dramatic.

This, on the other hand? This was a small tiff, where Allie was genuinely annoyed with her, and it was not a good feeling, especially with all of Bea's friends taking her side on the matter. She wasn't just in the doghouse. She was also outnumbered.

Bea skipped dinner with the gang, and was able to catch the Governor before she departed. She went to her office for a sit down, chatting with her about the new inmates. Vera supported Bea, but mostly because she wanted everyone to keep eyes out for any potential trouble. She made Bea not feel so crazy, and Bea asked her if Bridget would be in tomorrow so she could discuss some of this with her, the Governor confirming she would be around.

As Bea moseyed back to H1 with one of the overnight guards, she walked down the hallway with thoughts on her mind. Turning the corner, she looked up, and lo and behold, there was the infamous Diana White who had been a thorn in her side. She frowned as she saw Diana leaning and talking to someone, and it wasn't until Bea got closer that she saw it was none other than Tina Mercado.

Tina froze, Bea not missing it, before Diana looked over her shoulder making eye contact with Bea.

"Having a nice chat ladies?" Bea asked them both with a smug look and glare, Diana smiling back cockily.

"Just chitchatting Queen Bea. Don't get your panties in a bunch," she said, Bea halting in her steps.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Move it along Smith," the guard said, rolling his eyes, not in the mood to break up a fight.

"We're just chatting, sheesh. You really are feral," the woman replied.

Bea grit her teeth, her fists clenching, but the guard stepped in front of her, making eye contact to get her to focus.

"Smith," he repeated, his look conveying he was right there and starting something would not be good for her.

Bea inhaled deeply, shaking her head, beginning to walk backwards with the guard. Diana raised a hand, fluttering her fingers at her in a goodbye, Tina still uneasy next to her. Bea knew this girl was going to play the dumb, innocent routine, but she saw through it. This girl was up to something.

She marched right back to H1 with purpose now, everyone in the unit looking up as she entered, Maxie, Doreen, Boomer and Allie at the table while Liz and Sonia chitchatted on the couch. Bea smirked as she walked over, shaking her head.

"I fucking knew it," she said, the girls looking up at her in confusion.

"Babe, where were you?" Allie asked curiously.

"I was chatting with the Governor, but it's nothing. I saw Mercado and White, snuck up on them while they were chatting. I bloody knew it, they're up to something."

Maxine and Doreen shared a look, while Allie shook her head slowly.

"She was probably just talking to her about the people they knew, like she did with me. She knows a ton of drug dealers all over," Allie started slowly, looking at Bea in concern.

"They were cooking something up. They're going to be making a move of some kind," Bea said, thinking to herself, missing the looks her friends and lover were passing around.

Maxine decided to speak up, ever the diplomatic one.

"Bea, hun… did you actually hear them say anything? About any plans I mean?"

"Hm? Nah, Tina's face said it all though. She looked like she was about to piss herself."

"No offense Bea, but a lot of bitches in here do that with us. Especially since you've kicked her ass like fifty times," Boomer said, thinking out loud.

"No, this was different. And then that Diana girl, she's trying to goad me."

"Goad you how exactly?" Doreen asked.

"Telling me to calm down, not get my panties in a bunch."

"Can you blame her?"

Bea finally looked down at the table, Allie's comment and look of incredulity staring back at her.

"W-What?" Bea stuttered out, Allie standing up, leaning on the table as she spoke to Bea.

"Everyone knows by now you don't like her. You stare daggers at her all the time. I'm sure she's just saying that because she's scared you're gonna go after her."

"Well, she fucking should be scared."

"Bea, you can't just assume she's going to do something just because you don't like the way she looks at you."

Bea took a few steps forward, and everyone in the unit began to feel awkward as they watched Allie and Bea start to get into it, something they never experienced before.

"Allie, you don't understand how people like this work. Jacs-"

"Right, right, Jacs Holt. You're the big badass that took her down, you're the expert," Allie said sarcastically, shaking her head, Bea stunned by her response.

"I… I never-"

"Stop, babe, seriously? We get it. You've dealt with bad people and taken down a crime family. And you've taken on the Freak, and won. I understand. But you really need to get some perspective. Not everyone is after you, or me, or the girls, all the time."

Bea felt put on the spot, looking around the room, her friends guiltily looking away, Liz and Sonia watching from afar. Bea watched them all avoid eye contact with her, making her scoff and release a laugh, shaking her head.

"You all think I'm mad," she stated, realizing everyone in her unit had an opinion on her concerning this situation.

"No one thinks you're mad, but you're being-"

"Paranoid?" Bea said, cutting Allie off, folding her arms as she stared her down, Allie giving her a look in return.

"I love you. We all love you here, but yes, babe… you need to calm down about this."

Bea began shaking her head, wanting to hold back tears. She felt like no one was listening to her.

"Bea," Maxine began, standing up, knowing her friend was going through a whirlwind at the moment.

"Some of the other women in here… it puts everyone on edge when you're so on edge. You do have a reputation."

"So, what are you all saying now? People are fucking terrified of me?"

"I mean, a bit," Boomer added in, everyone rolling their eyes at her bluntness.

"No, it's just…" Maxine started, Bea looking at her, eyebrows rising, indicating she should get a move on with her words.

"Well, someone spit it out."

"People are scared because they don't think you're being rational," Allie said, Bea turning back to her, the blonde looking at her in concern.

"I'm not being rational?"

"You're glaring at some drug dealer like crazy, way more than you ever have with Tina. People are worried that…" Allie drifted off, Bea still waiting there.

"The women are worried you could go off on anyone, that ever since the Freak, you've become super paranoid and could get unhinged because of how you're reacting to this Diana girl," Doreen finished for Allie, the blonde looking off to the side.

Bea felt like she was having an out of body experience. She was in a room surrounded by everyone she loved, and they were telling her she was coming off as a lunatic.

"And I'm guessing you all feel that way as well, huh?" she said, shaking her head with an ironic smile etched into her face.

"No, Bea. We know better than anyone what you have been through, and you have every right to question new people and to be on edge, but…" Maxie began.

"But this girl is literally nice to everyone and has done nothing since she arrived. It's like you're bullying the new kid for no reason," Allie finished, looking from Maxine to Bea.

Bea took all of this information in… but it didn't matter. Deep down, Bea knew with every fiber of her being that there was more to this girl then she was letting on.

"Not one of you believe me," she said, her hurt evident in her tone.

Allie moved off the table, going to Bea's hands and holding them firmly.

"Baby, it's not… we're not trying to gang up on you, but… you need to trust us too. Trust our input. We're all looking out for each other here," Allie said, her thumbs brushing against the tops of Bea's hands, understanding they blindsided Bea pretty harshly without intentionally meaning to.

"So… it's unanimous then? Not one of you thinks this girl and her crew are a threat?" Bea asked gently, looking around the room, Liz and Sonia shrugging, Doreen and Maxine shaking their heads.

"Nah, but I'm still gonna kick the shit out of that bitch," Boomer said to herself happily, Bea scoffing, Allie rolling her eyes with a smile.

Bea turned back to Allie, blue and brown clashing intensely.

"I don't want anything to happen to anyone," she said softly, Allie giving her a smile, Maxine walking up and placing a hand on Bea's shoulder.

"We know, love. Just… just trust us a little bit too, okay?" she said, Bea looking up at her, at least happy to know her friends weren't judging her, the ever-supportive group.

It took a few moments, but Bea finally nodded her head, letting them know she understood. Maxine gave her a kiss on the head before Allie tugged on Bea's hands, pulling her into her arms. Allie wrapped her arms around Bea's shoulders, slightly taller than her, Bea bringing her in and hugging her back.

"I know it's hard, but everything is going to be okay. I promise," Allie whispered, Bea nodding into her shoulder.

While she felt relief that everyone was currently on okay terms with her and Allie had seemingly forgiven her, Bea still felt a pit in her stomach… a pit that wasn't going to let her let this go….

* * *

"So, Bea? You wanted to see me?" Bridget said as she finally sat down and settled in her seat across from Bea, the top dog fiddling with her hands.

"Yea, I… I need some help, figuring… figuring some stuff out," Bea said, looking at the floor, Bridget nodding slowly.

Bridget and Bea had seen each other at least every other week since the Ferguson take down and stabbing palooza. They didn't make a ton of progress, but for Bridget, she wanted to check in with Bea and at least make it known to her that she had a support system, whether she talked or not. It was in instances such as this session, or the session Bea called concerning her sexuality, that made Bridget believe it was a good idea, for the times Bea really needed to talk to somebody.

"Okay. Well, I can try and help you sort through it. Do you want to start by telling me what brought this all on?"

Bea quirked her lips, her discomfort evident, but she knew deep down Bridget was one of the good ones, if not the best one, here at Wentworth looking out for the women.

"I'm worried these new girls are going to start some shit, some big shit, stir the pot up… I wanted to talk to you and see if you thought that was likely, but now…" Bea said, drifting off, recalling last night when everyone confronted her.

"And now?" Bridget coaxed gently.

"Now… now I'm wondering if I'm just fucking crazy."

"Well, I don't think you're crazy, but do you mind elaborating? Why or how do you feel crazy?"

"I… everyone thinks I'm paranoid," Bea said, finally looking up at Bridget, the therapist observing the sadness on Bea's face.

"Everyone… who exactly, if you don't mind me asking."

Bea chuckled.

"No, I literally meant everyone. Allie, my girls, and the women in the prison. Everyone thinks I'm a paranoid loose canon."

Bridget frowned at that response. She hadn't heard any scuttlebutt in the prison concerning Bea's mental status, and was curious what was provoking all of this.

"And who told you this?"

"Allie, Maxie, all of them… they confronted me last night."

"Confronted you… like an intervention sort of thing?"

"Basically," Bea replied, chuckling at the thought.

"They think I'm paranoid because I know that White woman, the one who got busted? She's up to something, and none of them believe me. They think I'm paranoid, and they're saying women in the prison are getting uneasy because they think I'm going to go after anyone now," Bea explained, crossing her arms and shaking her head, staring out the window.

Bridget nodded slowly, catching up with the story.

"So, to clarify. Your family in H1 believe you are overreacting and being paranoid about this new entry to the prison, and other women in the prison who have noticed are feeling distressed because they are worried your paranoia will make you go after anyone?"

"Yea, pretty fucking much," Bea confirmed.

Bridget took a minute to look at Bea, really look at her. She could easily understand Bea having some psychosis from her PTSD, the woman having gone through numerous traumatic events and having suffered great losses and near losses. Bea Smith was an incredibly strong woman. Bridget thought a book should be written on her concerning her resilience. But still, there was no doubt Bea was on edge, given everything she had gone through. Paranoia though? Bridget was not so sure.

"PTSD can, in some cases, lead to psychosis or paranoia," Bridget began, Bea's head whipping up to look at her, worry filling her.

"It can happen, yes. Some people can become hyper-vigilant, believing people are after them all of the time, and in your case, given the pile of things that have happened to you, it is possible."

Bea gulped, looking away, feeling her worry increase tenfold.

"However, in your case Bea, I don't believe you are paranoid, at least not in the clinical sense," Bridget said, Bea's eyes darting back up to witness her reassuring gaze.

"The truth is, you have suffered more than most will. The loss of your daughter, your encounters with the Holts and their family, the several encounters you had with Joan Ferguson, even Franky," Bridget explained, Bea marveling at the list of shit she'd been through, so much of it a blur at this point that she had forgotten much of it over the years.

"It makes complete and total sense for you to have fears, worries and anxiety, especially with new and unknown people coming into the prison. Everything you are feeling and the way you are acting, are completely natural. But crazy? No, Bea. You are not crazy. "

Bea bit her lip, tears coming to her eyes.

"I feel like none of them are listening to me."

"Well… are you listening to them?" Bridget asked, and Bea's mind went back to Allie's words last night.

"I-I… I don't…" Bea drifted off, thinking of her friends.

"You're entitled to feel what you feel Bea, never forget that. But also, it's good to get others input, listen to what they say and feel, see if they're experiencing the same things."

"Everyone in H1… they all think I'm overreacting about Diana White and her crew."

"Maybe you are, at least given whatever encounters you've had. Has Diana done anything outright to you or to anyone you know?"

Bea wanted to mention the fight in the yard, or her exchanges with Diana of late, but if Bea was being honest with herself, it was true Diana had not explicitly done a thing.

"Not outright… But Westfall, it's a feeling. It's just…. It's a really bad feeling, like she's testing me or something," Bea said, looking back up at Bridget, the blonde nodding slowly.

"The sad thing about feelings is, they can come up for all sorts of reasons. You may have this feeling because you are right about her, or on the other hand, you may be experiencing this feeling due to the anxiety of a foreign person in the prison now."

"How do I know which is which?"

Bridget smiled.

"You don't. The best you can do is know what you're feeling, and then wait it out. Wait till she-"

"Makes a move?" Bea asked, Bridget tilting her head at her.

"Yes. I know it's not the answer you want to hear, but no one has a crystal ball. You can expect her to be crooked, but you can't know for certain, not until you have some evidence."

"I don't want to wait for that though… look at what happened with the Freak," Bea replied.

"Even with her, Bea… we all had to wait for evidence. None of us believed what was happening until we had more to go on. She was quite sly."

"Ya think? And what if this girl is too?"

"To be honest, I highly doubt Diana White could be. Joan Ferguson had an exceptionally high IQ and was diagnosed a psychopath. Her mind works differently than ours. Miss White doesn't seem to be in the same league."

"So what you're saying is, if she is trying something, she'll be more obvious than the Freak?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I can't tell if you if she's a threat or not, and I can't tell you if your hunch is correct. All I can tell you is, if she is up to anything? It will eventually come out. You just have to be looking when it does."

Bea took a deep breath, nodding slowly, going back to stare out the window once again.

"I worry… after everything-"

"Bea."

She turned back to look at Bridget, the psych leaning forward in her chair.

"It's okay for you to be worried. The fact you're able to talk to me about this? This shows me you're not anywhere near the level of experiencing psychosis. You've been through a lot in here. You have every right to feel worry."

Bea felt the tears come to her eyes, and she bit the inside of her lip, her face crumbling as her hand darted to cover her eyes. Bridget stood and walked over, sitting on the arm rest and taking Bea's hand, her other hand going to Bea's shoulder to squeeze it reassuringly, letting the woman have one moment where she could just let it all out.

* * *

In the coming week, Bea acted as if she did not have a care in the world. Things with her and Allie were back to normal, and everyone in H1 seemed to relax. Bea decided she was going to keep an eye on Diana, but let it seem as if nothing was the matter, trusting Bridget's advice to sit back and observe, wait until there was a problem.

Diana had gone along with everything, even going so far as to joke with Bea a few times when she and Allie were together, Allie pleased Bea was getting along with the girl and seemed to let her reservations go. Bea had done a lot of thinking about what Bridget had said, how Bea had to trust her friends as well, that if she wanted them to listen to her and take her seriously, she had to reciprocate the gesture.

While she knew she had to work on that bit for herself, she had also felt a bit blindsided by everything that had gone down wither her friends and lover. Allie had picked up on the fact Bea was being distant, and hadn't pushed her on it. They hadn't really been intimate since before they're little scuffle, but Allie understood how her girlfriend worked and decided to let her come to Bea in her own time.

It was just another day in the yard, Bea working out and lifting with Maxine and Boomer, glancing over at the basketball courts to find Allie playing with Kaz and their girls, along with Diana and some of hers. Kaz had even gotten along with the woman easily, which surprised Bea.

As she did some bicep curls, she looked over upon hearing Allie's laugh, the girl dodging around Diana. Allie nearly took a tumble, and Bea watched as Diana placed her hands on her hips to steady her, her digits lingering a little too long for Bea's liking.

Bea finished her set and slammed the weight down, leaning over the rack and gathering her breath, sweat pouring from her brow.

"Booms?"

"Yea?"

"Can you spot me on the bench press?"

"Sure," Bea heard her reply, going over to the bench and adding weight on.

"Damn Bea, you trying to become the hulk or something? You've been going at it hard the last week," Boomer commented.

Every day they had been outside since the confrontation, the Queen busied herself in here, focusing her energy and processing her frustrations by lifting heavy shit. She finally lay down on the bench, Boomer behind her, as she began her sets.

Bea grunted with every push, thinking back to Diana touching Allie. She was pissed, and she was also pissed for even being pissed. She couldn't stop these feelings from bubbling up and irritating her, never having really experienced them before. With Harry, hell, she was grateful when his attention was focused elsewhere or when someone hit on him. Bea wanted him to not bother with her as much as possible.

This on the other hand? These feelings concerning Allie, watching her laugh and joke with this new woman. It wasn't just because Bea didn't trust the girl, as much as she'd like to blame it on that.

"Fuck," Bea grunted out, finally finishing the third set, Boomer nodding her head impressed.

"Fuck is right. You killed that," she said, Bea taking some deep breaths before sitting up again, her cut off muscle tee drenched in sweat.

Bea glanced back over at the basketball court, Allie and Diana still chatting as they played ball, and the nagging feeling in Bea's stomach popped up again. She was certainly not a fan of this at all.

"Bloody hell," Bea mumbled, Maxine walking over by this point, following Bea's stare.

"You alright?" she asked.

Bea hadn't felt comfortable with Allie or Maxine, the pair able to see through her far more easily than she liked. While she wasn't angry with them, she didn't exactly feel keen on opening up to either of them right now, not after the tiff. She wiped some of the sweat from her brow and nodded.

"I'm good. I'm going to shower. I don't want to cramp up."

Bea stood abruptly, grabbing the small towel she had brought out, heading off to her unit to get things ready for a shower. She entered the building, walking down the hallway, thoughts a mess, her muscles screaming along with her mind. Jealousy, huh? She wondered about the feeling, thought back to the last time she and Allie made love, where the younger girl joked about her and Jackson and how it drove her wild.

The thought made Bea smile a bit, Allie at least admitting she was a bit crazy considering she and Bea barely spoke at the time. Perhaps it wasn't unusual for people to feel this way, and while Bea had heard of jealousy and understood it, feeling it, especially so intensely, was another animal.

She sighed as she got back to her room, gathering her robe and towel, heading back off to the showers. She was happy to see it barren at this time, walking in and starting it up, stripping down. Once the water was warm enough, she stepped inside, hissing in pleasure as the warm water began soothing her tense muscles. Bea dipped her head under the stream, missing out on the opening of the door.

As she pulled away, rubbing her face, she heard the door shut, turning around to survey the scene. She noticed no one in the room, but was 100% sure she heard the door. She kept moving under the stream, but put her back to the wall, waiting until someone popped out. She could hear rustling from the other side, someone clearly bent over and trying to stay out of view.

Bea felt a chill run down her spine, but clenched her fists, her adrenaline from her workout still present. She heard more rustling, and bent her legs, ready to tackle someone if need be. She kept listening, and before she knew it the curtain was jerked back. Bea stood tall, ready to pounce, when she paused, Allie smirking at her cheekily.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Bea asked, relaxing as she saw Allie, the blonde chuckling, completely nude.

"I was trying to be like you… what the fuck are you looking at, Bea?" she said sexily, walking into the shower, pulling her hair from her ponytail.

Bea smiled, shaking her head at Allie, remembering their first day alone where she slammed the girl into the tiles. Allie kept walking over, pushing Bea back into the wall, a big smile on her face.

"You have a problem with me?" Allie whispered, squishing Bea into the wall, their fronts together, Bea unable to contain her smile.

She glanced back at Allie, the girl clearly waiting for her to continue.

"No, just a bit disappointed. I figured you would at least do your own dirty work," Bea replied, gently pushing Allie off and back as she re-entered the stream of water.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Bea from behind, pulling them snug together.

"Do you want me to bash you, huh? Is that what you want?" Allie whispered at first, the changing her voice to do a mock serious impression of Bea, the older woman chuckling.

She turned back around, throwing her arms over Allie's shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss, their lips dancing, Bea finally feeling how long it had been since they were last together.

"Come on, you need to say the last part," Allie whispered as she pulled back, eyes twinkling.

"Nah… I already know this gets you wet."

Allie laughed out loud at her wit.

"What the fuck?" she said, finishing their little trip down memory lane, Bea bringing her back in, kissing her hungrily.

Allie pushed her forward again, moving her into the tiles, she too having felt how long it was since they were together. When she saw Bea take off, she figured the woman needed to go shower and relax, and decided to cut her game short, to the others displeasure. She knew Bea needed space, but also didn't like the idea of her pouting all alone, stewing in all of her feelings as she processed the little confrontation she had with everyone a few days ago.

Allie moved her hands down Bea's sides, stroking her gently.

"You looked like you were having a good workout," she whispered in between kisses, Bea nodding.

"I needed to let off some steam."

"I'm good for that too, you know."

"You were occupied," Bea said, Allie chuckling against her lips.

"Never too busy for you."

"Hm," was all Bea said in reply, Allie pulling back to look at her, reaching up to wipe her cheek.

"Hey… I am sorry about how we bombarded you, it wasn't… it's not how I wanted to talk to you about it, or Maxine either. We do feel badly, we never meant to put you on the spot, it just kind of came out that way. I'm sorry for just, blindsiding you like that. I don't want you to feel ganged up on."

Bea smiled at Allie, knowing she was coming from a good place.

"I know… I just don't like the idea of everyone talking about me behind my back."

"I talked to Maxine about it. I was getting worried. I wanted you to relax, and even though I can normally get through to you, sometimes I think you need a little bit of tough love to get through that thick head of yours."

"I have the thick head?" Bea asked with a smile, Allie nodding.

"Oh yes. The thickest."

"Says the girl who wouldn't leave me alone until I was bothered into submission?"

Allie's jaw dropped playfully, Bea laughing at her.

"Whatever! You know you liked being chased, my eyes only on you."

Bea looked Allie dead in the eyes, looking away, thinking back to earlier, to her feelings about seeing her with Diana.

"Hey, what is it? Where'd you go just now?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't prove my point about that thick skull, babe. What's wrong, are you… are you still upset about everything?"

"No, it's… thank you for apologizing. Thank you for understanding how jarring that was for me."

"I know it was. I'm sorry we, or just me… that I didn't handle it better."

"It's okay."

"But something else is on your mind?"

"No…. not really."

Allie pulled back, giving her one of those, 'I'm not buying it,' looks, Bea rolling her eyes.

"It's really nothing."

"Spit it out, baby. Don't make me torture it out of you."

Bea scoffed, shaking her head.

"It really is nothing, I'm just being silly, like you said you were. It's all good."

"When was I silly? Okay, now I'm lost."

"Nothing, nothing. When you told me the other week about Mr. Jackson, how you felt jealous."

Allie was really perplexed now.

"I'm sorry, are… are you saying you're into Jackson?"

"What? No!" Bea said laughing, pulling Allie in for a hug, back under the spray.

"The you being jealous over Mr. Jackson thing, how I told you it was silly. I know I'm being silly, I just… feel weird, that's all."

"Jealous? Who are you-"

Allie cut herself off as she realized exactly who Bea was jealous of, recalling Bea watching her on and off as she played basketball, Diana a bit too friendly with her.

"Aw, babe," Allie began, smiling wide at Bea's cuteness, the older woman pulling away and glaring at her.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you," Bea began turning away from Allie, knowing this was going to lead down a path of incessant teasing.

Allie just laughed, pulling her lover back in, wrapping her arms around her waist as Bea tried to ignore her.

"Are you a little jelly about Diana?"

"I have nothing to be jealous about over that girl," Bea replied stubbornly, Allie laying her forehead on Bea's shoulder as she chuckled.

"You being so protective, it's rather cute," Allie commented, trying to push Bea's buttons a little, the queen grumbling.

"Keep it up and I'll go start hanging out with Mr. Jackson more," Bea said, Allie turning Bea around as she laughed, the older blonde glaring at her.

"Nuh uh, you're all mine. I have you tatted on me, remember?" Allie said, looking to Bea's tattoo as well, her thumb brushing over it.

"And I am all yours. You have nothing to worry about either, you know," she said, Bea blushing as she looked away, feeling particularly vulnerable and embarrassed.

"She's closer to your age you know… and doesn't have a life sentence," Bea observed, crossing her arms, Allie looking at her as if she was the most adorable and wonderful thing she had ever seen.

"Age doesn't mean shit, when you're hot, you're hot. And babe, you're insanely hot," Allie began, leaning towards her, kissing Bea's neck, working her way up, Bea shivering at the contact.

"And as for the sentencing thing, I don't care about it and I'm not worrying about it for a long long time. You're the love of my life, so you better get used to me sticking around for a while," Allie said, now nibbling on Bea's ear, the older woman releasing a sigh, warmth filling her at Allie's declaration.

"I don't like her hands all over you," Bea muttered, wrapping her arms around Allie, the blonde chuckling.

"She was a bit handsy. I'll keep an eye it, make sure she doesn't get the wrong idea."

"Mhmm," Bea said, trying to hold back from Allie's advances.

"But hey, with ignoring me all this week, you might lead me to believe you no longer want me," Allie said, Bea making eye contact with her, their foreheads touching, Allie's eyes twinkling.

"You have doubts about me wanting you?" Bea whispered, Allie nodding slowly biting her lip.

Bea kept staring into those challenging eyes, finally reaching back and shutting the shower off. She moved around Allie, who began to pout, the top dog grabbing her towel and drying off.

"Allie?"

"Yes?" the blonde replied, stealing Bea's towel and drying herself off once she was done.

"You remember that little thing you used on me ages ago? The one you snuck in?"

Allie paused for a few beats, her mind racing as she tried to think of what Bea was talking about. It finally dawned on her exactly what she meant, her face going red slightly.

"Y-Yea," she stuttered, Bea wrapping herself up in her robe, leaving the towel for Allie to use.

She took the few steps over to the young blonde, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"I suggest you bring that over to my room when you return my towel."

"I-I… are you sure?"

"Mhmm… oh. But don't expect to be the one using it this time."

It took Allie several beats to comprehend what Bea just implied, clenching in her gut and sensations rolling down her insides into her pelvic region at the thought of her girlfriend doing exactly what she was inferring.

"Don't take too long Alliecat," Bea said in a sing song fashion releasing a husky chuckle as the door shut behind her, the sound snapping Allie back into gear to rush off and have some fun.

* * *

After a copious amount of… _exercise_ … Bea left Allie and the gang when they went to dinner, stating she had some things to finish up. Bea wanted to go check in with Bridget once more, just to say thank you. She went to go find a guard so that she could be escorted, when she bumped into Stella and Juice around the corner.

"What are you two up to?" Bea asked, the pair turning around, giving Bea a nod.

"Ah, trying to find a guard to take me to medical, check out something on me leg," Juice replied, Bea feeling some guilt as the woman gestured to her messed up leg.

She glanced to Stella, the woman giving her a polite smile, her having tattooed both Allie and Bea bringing them a little bit closer, both sharing some more respect for the other. Even Allie and Stella were on good terms, despite their squabble in the yard a few months back.

"So, Bea. How goes things?" Stella asked, Juice nodding to her.

"When are we gonna take out that trollop?" Juice asked, Bea folding her arms.

"We aren't… not for the moment," Bea said, comfortable telling the ladies this, knowing they wouldn't likely talk to the others.

"You think she's making a move for top dog? To get you and Kaz ousted?" Stella asked.

"I don't even think she knows about our alliance, let alone my alliance with you lot. I'm-"

The women perked up when they heard the familiar laugh of none other than Diana White, along with Chinese being shouted, Bea wondering what the hell she had heard.

She gestured for Stella and Juice to stay quiet while they peeked around, eyeing Diana and her crew in the empty hallway with Tina and her gang, Tina clearly distressed.

"Listen princess, she won't fucking know what hit her. We will all have weapons, and we'll go at all of them fast and hard. They won't even realize what's going down until the bodies are on the ground."

Bea's eyes widened, glancing back to the other two, Juice grinning.

"Looks like we're gonna have fun sooner than we thought," she said, Stella smirking.

Bea found herself smirking as well, happy on the inside she had been right all along. She continued to listen in, Tina's panic evident in her voice.

"Do you have any idea how crazy that bitch is? Bringing in drugs is one thing, but taking on three fucking crews? You're nuts!"

"Again, we have the weapons, and a bunch of them will be down at once before they pick up on anything."

"You dumb twat. She was just stabbed 13 fucking times by a psychopath… and LIVED. Outsmarting her, moving drugs around her, that's one thing, but you're insane if you think this will work," Kim added in.

"Or go unpunished," Tina added.

"Listen, you bitches either get on board, or I take out your crew when you least expect it. You really think the White crime family doesn't have access to resources? We will turn this place upside down."

Bea saw a guard coming down the hallway, Bea gesturing for Juice and Stella to move on, the pair taking the hint and moving away. Bea leaned back in to listen to the conversation.

"Tomorrow, yard time after lunch. Get ready," she heard Diana say, Bea grinning, more than ready to take the bitch down.

"Smith!"

Bea quickly turned, eyes wide, rushing over to the guard and praying he wouldn't say anymore.

"The Govern-"

"Shh. Just go," she hissed, the guard looking at her like she was crazy.

"You want a write up?"

"Right! I'm on my way, I don't need a babysitter everywhere," she called out, walking with him, the guard thoroughly confused as they walked back, going around the corner.

Diana was leaning against the wall with one of her girls, Tina and her gang gone as well. Diana gave Bea a head nod.

"How's it hanging Queen Bea?"

"Ah, you know. Same shit, different day. Governor's all for a chat," Bea said, leaving the women behind, a fake smile planted on her face.

She exhaled deeply, knowing as she made her way to see Vinegar Tits, that she would have to reconvene with Juice and speak with Kaz tomorrow. She was lucky she stumbled upon them chatting at the time she had, otherwise… otherwise, tomorrow wouldn't have been pretty for anybody.

* * *

"Good morning ladies! We're doing a random search."

Everyone in H1 looked around in confusion, except for Bea, who merely shrugged everything off. Mr. Jackson and Ms. Bennett walked in with Smiles and another guard, walking in and going around to the rooms of the unit.

Bea threw a glance at Vera, the Governor eyeing her back, before Bea moved out of the way to have her stuff searched. As the guards went from room to room, they tore everything apart.

Allie Novak had been having an easy morning, her day and night with Bea having been wonderful yesterday. She hummed to herself, happy as could be, waiting for the screws to finish going through her stuff, happy to know she didn't have a thing in her unit-

"Governor!"

Allie frowned, turning to look at Smiles, who came out holding a little baggie… a little baggie of ice.

Allie's mouth dropped, panic shooting down her spine.

"That's not mine!"

"That's what you said last time Novak," Vera said, nodding for Smiles to take her, Mr. Jackson coming up from behind.

"And it wasn't last time! No, FUCK, no!" Allie cried out, Mr. Jackson assisting Smiles as he reached Allie from behind, everyone in H1 shocked.

"Test me, I'm fucking clean! I haven't touched the bloody stuff!" Allie yelled, looking over to Bea.

"Allie it's okay! We'll deal with it," Bea said as she walked over, Vera holding out a hand to hold her back.

"Bea! BEA!" Allie yelled down the hall as the guards carted her off, Bea glancing down at Vera who stared at her harshly back.

Maxine came up to Bea and placed a hand on her shoulder, the other guard having finished the rest of the search, letting Vera know it was clear. She looked to all the women before joining the guard, heading out the door. Maxine shook her head in disbelief, all of the women in H1 did.

"I-I…I can't believe it. Allie, she-"

"We don't have time for that now. I have to talk to you all," Bea said, turning to the women, some of them shocked by her dismissal.

"What's going on Bea?" Doreen asked, everyone walking over.

"Juice, Stella and I stumbled on Tina and Diana making a plan to bring out the shivs today. They're planning on going at all of us during the yard time after lunch."

"Wait, what?" Maxine said, Boomer clapping.

"I get to punch some tits innnn," she sang, Maxine and Doreen looking around incredulously.

"Bea?"

"Diana doesn't want to bring drugs in, she wants to run the prison, and use Tina's crew to give her an edge. We have to be on alert. The Governor is in the know, Juice's crew knows, I talked to Kaz briefly last night. We just have to wait while they all get slotted for carrying weapons."

The women of H1 were shocked at the information, to put it lightly.

"But Bea, what about Allie?" Liz asked, curious as to why her friend was not more concerned.

"I have to focus on this first, I'll worry about Allie later, alright?" Bea said curtly.

"Now, get ready, act as if everything is good. Shit's going to be taken down the little cunt," she told them.

Boomer held out a hand for a high five as she walked by, showing her support for her friend, the rest of the women all exchanging looks.

"I can't believe Bea was right," Doreen said, Maxine shaking her head.

"Something doesn't feel right, about any of this," Maxine commented, Liz looking at all of them.

"I wonder…."

"What is it Elizabeth?" Sonia asked, Liz blinking a few times, shaking the thought off, not believing Bea would actually do what she thought.

"No, it's nothing. I guess we better get out there, and be ready."

* * *

Yea, sorry, I'm a bitch (especially with that cliffhanger, eh?), but I really am curious about this feedback and I figure if you stop by to read this you can at least take the time to click one button for me, which will only benefit you with more stories from me. Mmkay? The poll is on my profile page. Thanks a million! It's about your perspective on Allie and Kaz, or as I am calling them, Kallie, lol.


	3. Part 3

Everyone in the prison was buzzing. Something was in the air, and not the good kind of something. Kaz Proctor had been on edge when she found out Allie was headed to the slot for drugs, worried that herself and Bea had missed it, completely in disbelief she would break her vow and fall back on the stuff, especially when she had been so happy.

Juice and her boys were ready to go and drop some bitches, but per Bea's warning, they played it cool. If anyone was walking around with a weapon on this day, Vinegar Tits was going to be on them like white on rice.

Lunch had a tense atmosphere, and while Bea was hoping everyone would play it cool, it did not seem likely. She could feel her girls were on edge, and she couldn't blame them. None of these women woke up one day in their youth and decided, hey! I want to be a badass prison gang warrior. The women did what they had to in order to survive, even if that meant resorting to violence and warfare.

As lunch drew to a close, H1 made their way through the building and began heading outside. They went to the courts to meet Kaz, deciding to play a game of ball with one another, to make themselves look distracted, but in reality, they were doubling up their forces.

Kaz made her way over to Bea with the ball, looking around, the tension in the yard palpable.

"Everyone is on edge," Kaz said, Bea nodding slowly.

Bea looked around, spotting Sonia and Liz on the bench off to the side, Kaz and her three girls with Bea, Doreen, Max and Boomer all getting ready to play.

"Let's start a game, shall we?" Bea said, moving away from Kaz.

Bea kept glancing around the yard, waiting for something to happen, waiting for the other shoe to drop….

* * *

And nothing came.

Bea kept shaking her head as yard time came to a close. She had seen Diana and two of her goons come out to the yard, but none of them made even a hint of a move. Bea couldn't believe it. Somehow, the woman knew.

"Fucking hell," Bea said, stomping off and heading back to H1, pacing around the unit when she got back in, wondering if Diana had assumed Bea overheard her conversation with Tina.

Max, Doreen and Boomer went to relax on the couches, Dor and Maxie relieved nothing had transpired, Boomer disappointed she couldn't get some licks in.

"Fuck!" Bea said, pacing around, the women looking at her.

"Maybe it's a good thing Bea," Doreen suggested, Maxine nodding in agreement.

Bea shook her head. Her plan had failed, and now White was in a better position than before. She knew Bea and Kaz were in cahoots, could have easily figured it out with all the tension in the yard, and now knew how the prison hierarchy was currently working.

As Bea kept pacing, Liz and Sonia briskly made their way in.

"Bea, we have a problem," Liz said, the newly blonde woman looking up to Liz.

"What now?"

"Juice and Stella were caught with shivs and were slotted," Sonia explained.

"Wait, what?" Bea asked in shock, remembering how she specifically told them to not do something so foolish.

"They got stopped by a guard, they were searching for them. Those two each had one. Some other girls got stopped and picked up for things as well, and I guess two of Diana's girls were also armed."

"I fucking told you all," Bea said, Liz shaking her head.

"Love, anyone could be walking around with that shit. A couple of other girls were slotted too."

"She must have known I heard her, tried to change it up at the last minute."

"But if she knew, then she would have warned her other girls not to carry."

Bea froze on the spot.

"What are you saying?" Bea asked

Liz looked to Bea, and felt genuinely worried for her. She thought the chat the girls had with her calmed her down, but Liz was beginning to think Bea was playing the at ease card.

"Bea. Diana didn't do anything."

"Fucking hell Liz! Juice and Stella were there with me, they heard her, they-"

Bea's mind was racing. She told Juice and Stella not to carry, and even those idiots were smart enough to not want to get slotted.

"Oh my god…" Bea said to herself, connecting all of the dots.

Diana must have heard her in the halls, and upon suspecting Juice and Stella were there as well, set them up with the shivs she was planning to use on Bea and her girls. Not only did she get them out of the way, she made them completely inaccessible to communicate with until their at minimum two weeks was done…. And that left Bea all alone to attempt to explain herself.

"Shit… shit, shit, shit!" Bea said, looking to Liz, the blonde woman seeing the fear in Bea's eyes.

Liz was stunned, because in that moment, she saw how genuinely Bea was reacting. Something was amiss, but she couldn't put all of the pieces together.

"Ay, Bea!" Boomer said, nodding to the entryway, Kaz storming in with her girls.

"Kaz, we have a problem, we-"

SMACK

"You fucking cow!" Kaz shrieked, Bea on the floor and dazed from the punch to her face.

Kaz went to jump on Bea, but Liz quickly moved to push her off. Boomer, Max and Doreen were up quickly, going to block the other three Red Right Hand girls, Bea able to kick Kaz off when she came back around.

"What are you fucking doing!" Bea yelled, Kaz gathering her breath, the two squads staring off with one another.

Kaz looked like she might kill Bea, and Bea realized why when Diana White came towards the cell with her two girls.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Boomer asked, glaring at the crew.

Diana looked to Kaz, a look Bea did not miss.

"What the fuck is going on Kaz?"

"How could you fucking do that to Allie?"

Bea froze, as did everyone in the unit. Bea's friends all shared confused looks, everyone staring at Bea as she gathered her breath, anxiety radiating down her spine.

"I don't know-"

"BULLSHIT."

Kaz stormed right up to her, Liz, and even Sonia, stepping between them to stop anymore violence.

"Kaz, use your words," Liz said, the blonde looking to her.

"Use my words? Use my fucking words? Your leader planted those drugs so Allie would get slotted. How's that for using my fucking words!"

Liz blinked a few times, and as she looked around, she realized she was the only one who suspected as such this morning. Everyone was looking to Bea now, who tilted her head down, before looking back to Kaz.

"I know what you think-"

"What I think? I think you're as bad as a fucking man Smith, trying to control Allie."

"What are you on about?" Bea asked, glancing back to White, then to Kaz.

"You're jealous of Allie and I hanging out, and you set all this up just to take me out."

Diana White's words poured into the unit, everyone looking around at one another, Bea staring at her incredulously. She chuckled out a laugh of surprise at the woman's declaration.

"What?"

"You heard her," Kaz said, stepping forward again, squishing Sonia and Liz into Bea.

"You made up some bullshit story about them because you've been jealous of Allie just fucking talking and defending this young girl, you psycho."

"I'm not jealous of some skank, I trust Allie."

"Trust her so much you had her fucking slotted?" Kaz said with a twisted smile.

"I did it to fucking protect her!" Bea shouted.

Everyone's eyes were wide, Liz closing them in disappointment, wishing Bea hadn't of been so stupid.

"So you admit it then?"

"I set it up because I didn't want her in the fucking fight. You of all people should understand that!"

"You put her right in front of the fucking gear! Do you want her to relapse?" Kaz shouted, Diana stepping forward.

"Why not? Allie would be dependent on her again until she got cleaned up."

Bea turned back to White and it was at that point she was ready to explode. She tried to run after the girl, but Boomer turned around at the last minute, holding Bea off, Sonia placing a hand on Bea's shoulder from behind to try and calm her down a bit.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Like you do everyone else apparently," White said, Bea watching as she played the innocent card.

"I heard you in the hallway you little bitch. I know what you're planning."

"You're hallucinating! I was talking to Tina about dealers on the outside, told her I didn't want any part of her shit."

Bea scoffed.

"You think you're so fucking smart, do ya White?"

"Nah, I'm just not a paranoid schizo who's fucking lost it," she replied, looking around the room.

"I haven't done shit since I've been here, and you've had a massive target on my back cause you're fucking delusional, like Stalin or some shit! And me talking to Allie just made you go totally mad."

"Allie doesn't even like you that way. I could care less," Bea retorted.

"Even though Allie had to have me watch her at all times, huh Bea?" Kaz replied, looking at her.

"For her protection!"

"It seems more like you want to control her. People keeping an eye on her at all times, then having her slotted. Real bang up job as a girlfriend there."

"You want a go with me too?" Bea shouted, Boomer still holding her back, one of Kaz's girls blocking Kaz off now.

"You're seriously fucking delusional. I thought you were gonna be okay since you've been back, but you have this girl terrified she's going to die. You're making enemies out of thin air and you just sent your girlfriend away because you're either possessive or paranoid, or fuck, even both," Kaz began, taking a few steps closer, looking at Bea with those bright blue eyes.

"I don't support you. I don't support this alliance anymore, don't support your paranoid bullshit, and I sure as fuck don't support you and Allie being together. As soon as she's out of there, I'm getting her back in my unit. I won't let her suffer from an abuser, even if you are a woman."

Kaz pushed her girl off, heading towards the entryway, placing a hand on Diana's shoulder.

"And if you trying touching her Bea? You'll have us to deal with," she said, looking back at Bea one last time before moving away, her crew following after her, Diana and her three gals watching before they too left.

Bea was breathing deeply, completely blown away at how everything just crumbled. She looked up to Boomer, who just held a sad face of confusion, pulling away from Bea and heading over to her room. Bea looked up to see Doreen glaring at her.

"I'm going to talk to Allie as her peer worker," she said before storming off.

Maxine watched her go, then looking back to Bea, shaking her head.

"Max-"

But she merely held up her hand, walking off to go sit with Boomer in her room, all of them having quite a bit to process. Liz watched Bea, and nodded her head slowly, the ever-wise woman of Wentworth.

"Bea-"

"I know what I heard," Bea replied honestly, looking at Liz, her big brown eyes filling with tears.

Liz gave her a half smile of understanding.

"I think you need to lay low for a while… and go talk to Ms. Westfall," she said, walking past Bea to head to her room.

Bea felt the tears start pouring, never in her life thinking everything would boil down to this. She wiped at her eyes furiously, surprised when a handkerchief was placed in her line of sight. She blinked a few times, looking to Sonia who stared at her with empathy.

She gently took the cloth, nodding to Sonia, the woman squeezing her shoulder gently, going to follow after Liz. She paused after a few steps though, turning back to Bea, looking at her curiously.

"Beatrice?" she asked, Bea looking up at her, showing she was paying attention.

"If what you heard was true, then keep in mind… you might have a more crafty enemy than you initially thought."

Bea blinked a few times, confused by Sonia's words.

"I-I… I heard what I heard," she replied, Sonia nodding slowly.

Sonia gave Bea a smirk, a smirk that displayed she was on the same page as Bea, in some odd and twisted way.

"You may have lost a few battles today, but that doesn't mean you've lost the war."

Bea was stunned, but Sonia simply turned on her heel moving away. In and odd moment of relief, Bea felt a small bit of a reprieve knowing at least one person out there was still on her side.

* * *

"Novak, visitor for you."

Allie stopped pacing, looking up hopefully, expecting to see her girlfriend's face but finding none other than Doreen there. She was disappointed but still gave her friend a big smile, going over to hug her, Doreen giving her a big smile and hug in return.

"Thank you for coming to visit. I thought Bea might've been able to pull some strings to see me herself, but fuck… please tell me she's not buying this? I swear Doreen, I'm clean. Those drugs weren't mine. I don't even-"

"I know, Allie, I know. We all know, actually. The girls, Kaz… Bea."

Allie breathed a sigh of relief, shaking her head, a chuckle escaping her lips.

"Oh, thank god. I've been freaking out this whole time," she said, some tears escaping her eyes.

"I thought Bea was going to flip, never talk to me again. I was so scared, you know? Because it's hard to trust junkies, they can be, I mean, we can be manipulative, to get what we want and all-"

"Allie, there's something I need to tell you," Doreen interrupted her rambling, Allie looking up in fear.

"Oh no," she replied, and Doreen realized her mistake, not wanting Allie to assume the worst, and she frantically waved her hands.

"No, no! Everyone is safe and alive, nothing like that," she said, Allie breathing a sigh of relief, clutching at her chest.

"Don't fucking scare me like that, holy shit," she said, pacing again, her body buzzing from the adrenaline that came from her hours of stress and worry.

"I'm sorry, I… tactless. It's nothing like that, but I… I do have something important and big to tell you."

Allie paused, her blue eyes pouring into Doreen's big and brown ones. Allie could see the worry there, and was growing increasingly anxious and confused.

"What? What is it?"

"It's about who… who planted the drugs in your cell."

"Did Bea go kill them? Fuck-"

"No, she didn't, she-"

"She's so bloody protective, please tell her to not do anything stupid. That woman sometimes-"

"It was Bea."

Allie choked on her words, finally pausing for a moment, her rambling ceased, turning to stare at Doreen in complete confusion.

"I… What did you just say?"

Doreen held her gaze, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news, but knowing she had no choice.

"There was a confrontation in our unit earlier. Kaz and Diana spoke, and Kaz is no longer allying herself with Bea. Part of it is because she now believes Bea is too paranoid to think rationally and keep the women safe, and the other part…" Doreen said, drifting off, taking a deep breath as she watched Allie process everything.

"The other part is because Bea planted the drugs to get you slotted."

Allie felt like someone knocked her in the gut, the air escaping her lungs. She shook her head slowly, none of this making any sense to her.

"Wh…Why would she do that? That makes no fucking sense."

"She says it was to protect you from the fight that was supposed to go down in the yard."

"Fight? What fucking fight?"

Doreen recalled Allie had been taken away before Bea's big announcement. She nodded slowly.

"Here, sit down, I'll explain everything, okay?" Doreen said, Allie shaking her head, crossing her arms, her mind reeling.

Doreen followed her in, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Bea claims she heard Diana and Tina talking and plotting something in the halls. They were going to make a move on all of us today, and that's why Bea set you up to be slotted. To keep you out of harm's way."

"Why is Kaz flipping out then?" Allie asked, Doreen biting her lip.

"Because nothing happened. Diana went to Kaz because she's scared of Bea. Bea's going after her for no reason, or well… I guess one reason."

"What reason?"

"Diana, um… Diana claims Bea is jealous, of you and her… and Kaz… Kaz is pissed because she thinks Bea is controlling you."

Allie looked at Doreen like she was crazy, bolting up to begin pacing again. Her hands were on top of her head as she strolled around trying to make sense of everything.

"How the fuck could she do that to me?" Allie asked, shaking her head, trying to figure it all out.

"I'm sorry Allie. I really am. None of us had a clue."

"She… she…" Allie's mind was racing, trying to put it all together.

She paused, crossing her arms and shaking her head furiously. How could Bea do that to her? She knew Bea was a little bit jealous, but she also knew her lover would not get so crazy to set her up for nothing. Allie believed Bea's side of things, because she knew that was far more in line with who Bea was; the protector. Bea always wanted to be Allie's protector.

"Dor?"

"Yea?"

"Can you go get the Governor for me please? I need to have a little chat."

Doreen was surprised by the request, and also surprised by Allie's calm demeanor.

"Y-Yea… just give me a sec," she replied slowly, getting up and going to wave the guard across the hall down, asking him to get Vera.

Doreen turned back into unit, staring Allie down.

"Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be," Allie replied, leaning against the wall and waiting for Vinegar Tits to arrive, so Allie could give her a big piece of her mind.

* * *

It was the day after everything went down, and Bea was sketching in her room, avoiding all human contact as much as she could. Doreen didn't let her know how her visit with Allie went, and she knew better than to ask her last night. No one in her unit was speaking to her, and Bea had avoided the past three meal times, and was currently avoiding yard time as well, not wanting to see anyone.

Embarrassment was one of the words used to describe how she felt, but it was also much more than that. Bea was frazzled, completely blown away by the turn of events. She knew what she heard, knew Diana wanted to take her down. She knew the girl was playing her, and she did a damn good job of it. She used the one thing that would tear Kaz and her apart easily, and that was Allie.

Bea paused in her sketch of said girl, her third one since yesterday. She was a torrent of emotions at the moment. Bea understood why everyone was mad at her, why her friends were shocked by her, why Kaz decked her. She understood all of that, but what she feared the most was Allie being in the slot for over a week, only to come back and want to tear her apart. Bea sighed, shaking her head. She got up and exited her room, grateful no one was around as she went to make some tea. She didn't know what was going to happen next, but hoped Doreen would calm down in the next week to at least send Allie a message on her behalf before she got out.

Bea dipped the tea bag in, when she heard footsteps enter the unit and pause. She waited for a move to be made, but realized they were waiting on her.

"If you've come to try and do me in, I'm really not in the mood."

"Funny. I wasn't really in the mood to get slotted for no reason, yet here we are."

Bea's face dropped, turning around quickly to look at Allie Novak standing in the entryway, the girl slowly walking over towards Bea, the couches between them.

"I… How did you get out?" Bea asked, walking closer, but still giving her quite a bit of space.

"Because I threatened Vinegar Tits with everything and anything I could think of? Because, as I guessed, she was in on your little scheme," Allie said, staring Bea down, arms crossed.

Bea blinked, nodding slowly, looking away to the floor. She shook her head.

"I thought you… I thought you had gotten past this?" Allie whispered, tears coming to her eyes, however fighting them off.

"Gotten past?"

"Diana. I thought you let it go."

Bea pursed her lips, staring up at Allie confidently.

"Doreen told you everything?"

"I heard most of it, but I want to hear it from you," she said, stepping closer, and Bea felt uneasy as she realized Allie had a good two inches on her, making her feel even smaller than she already did.

"Why did you do it, Bea?"

"To protect you," she replied, looking away, tears reaching her eyes as well.

Allie shook her head, looking at the woman she loved, such an intense and mixed bag of emotions swarming within her.

"I saw Kaz before coming here. She wants me to move units."

Bea's head whipped around to look at her.

"Don't do that, please…" Bea said, drifting off.

"Bea… the girl hasn't done a thing. Why couldn't you have listened to us?"

"I know what I heard Allie. Juice and Stella were there."

"Then why haven't they said anything?"

"Diana set them up! They won't be out of the slot for weeks. She did it so no one would believe me," Bea retorted, feeling her anger and resentment boil up.

"I'm not fucking crazy."

"Bea," Allie said, choking on her tears, in disbelief of the whole situation.

"You had me fucking slotted."

"To protect you-"

"It doesn't matter!" Allie shouted, Bea stunned by the outburst, biting her lip and nodding.

"I know what Kaz and Diana are saying, but I am not jealous. It had nothing to do with that."

"I know that," Allie said, Bea surprised by Allie's declaration.

"I know you, and I at least know you would do this for what you think is a good cause, but don't you see how unacceptable it is?"

"I was keeping you safe."

"Nothing even happened Bea!"

"I'm not going to lose you again!" Bea shouted, teeth clenching, her fists as well.

They both had tears in their eyes by this point.

"You still don't get to decide where I go or what I participate in. What if you had gotten into a fight, huh? What if you had been killed and I was stuck in a room unable to fucking do anything-"

"Then at least it wouldn't have been you."

Allie shook her head, a sob coming out.

"You don't get to decide that!"

"I did what I did to keep you safe. That bitch would have gone right for you, Allie. She's using you to stir shit up with me and Kaz."

"Now you're really sounding paranoid."

"I'm not bloody paranoid!" Bea yelled, Allie whipping back, Bea's anger now bubbling up.

She was sick of it, sick of people doubting her, of not trusting her, of not believing her.

"You may not believe me, but I know what I fucking heard, and in a few weeks? Stella and Juice will confirm that."

"You're not even sorry you did that to me, are you?"

Bea felt like she was smacked in the face, Allie looking at her in utter disappointment.

"A-Allie."

"Just, don't… did you even think of what could have happened? What if I stumbled upon it, or had a moment of weakness? What if I got back on the gear again?"

"I trust you," Bea replied, as if it was the easiest confession in the world.

"I trust you, and what you promised… I know you would never do that again."

Allie shook her head, her stubborn girlfriend beyond reasoning at his point. She looked away, and began turning around to leave

"Allie-"

"You know," she began, pivoting to look back at Bea, so visibly upset and hurt.

"Part of that promise, those vows? You were supposed to never lie to me again," she said, Bea reeling back from that statement.

"Glad to see you stuck to your end of the bargain," she whispered, exiting the unit and walking off.

Bea watched her go, the looming and impending loneliness beginning to seep in. She felt her breath catch, felt her heart racing. She clutched her chest, slowly moving to sit on the couch, hyperventilating as she tried to catch her breath in between heart-wrenching sobs.

* * *

Oooh… yea, remember how I said 3 chaps? Well, first I said one-shot, then two chaps, thennn 3 chaps, and now you get 4 chaps, so whateves. I quit… I clearly shouldn't make promises, just like Bea in this chapter. #burn

Y'all didn't reach 50 responses, but I'm honestly surprised I got half of that, lol. #lowexpectations I can't see who responded to the poll, but to those sweetiepies that did, I appreciate you, and this update is for you.

Oh… and sorry for the heartbreak… psych, just kidding. #drama #goodstorytelling

Have I even talked about my feelings on the S4 finale? Let's just say, it was so great! And then in S5, Bea comes back to life and I'm so excited. It's going to be super great, can't wait for that precious Ballie reunion, the Freak to be gone, Wentworth to be more like my stories and less like the stupid writers version. All good things are coming, and I know because I'll be writing it and not watching S5 to contradict me.

PS go ahead and fight me on this, and point out my denial… go ahead, fight me. ;) #fightme #ilovebeingannoyingwithhashtags #hashtag HAHAH Until next time y'all.


	4. Part 4

Please check out the poll on my profile page and look at it. This will probably be the last story I write for a while. Thank you all for your support. Until next time. :)

* * *

It was quiet in Bridget's office. Even though her session with Bea started nearly 10 minutes ago, the office was still quiet, deadly quiet, as Bea seemed to be staring off into space.

Bridget hadn't seen Bea in nearly a week, and from what she gathered from other guards and staff members, it seemed Bea had been isolating herself pretty intensely. Vera mentioned there was rumor floating around that Kaz and Bea were no longer united and presenting a solid front for the prison, which had both Vera and Bridget worried, though each for different reasons.

Bridget stared at Bea staring at the wall, deciding to finally bite the bullet and talk to the woman.

"Bea," she began gently.

"It's been over ten minutes…" Bridget began, the blonde finally looking over at her.

Bridget could see the dark circles under Bea's eyes, the fatigue etched into her face. It was evident she had not been sleeping, and she even looked as if she lost a few pounds, her rather pronounced cheek bones looking even more prominent than usual.

"What's going on, Bea?"

She looked at Bridget. Bea knew what she needed and wanted to say, and it wasn't so much the unveiling part of the session she was nervous about. It was the advice portion. She was nervous to hear Bridget's response concerning what she had done.

Bea had not spoken to Allie since their fight, the pair avoiding each other. Bea spent her day holed up in her room sketching or napping, unable to figure out what she wanted to do. Her friends saw her go off to see Bridget, her making a comment she was going to medical for a while, so tired from her lack of sleep, she misspoke and didn't even think to correct herself.

She was drained. The only people talking to her right now were staff members, Liz and Sonia, the pair of older women being exceptionally kind and gracious to Bea. She knew Liz was disappointed in her, but she was also like the matriarch of the group; she kept an eye out on everybody, even if she was upset with them.

Maxine and Doreen were quite put off by her, and Boomer was just deeply confused, feeling betrayed and also worried about Bea. And Allie?... Well, Allie just didn't even know what to say.

Bea knew Kaz had been talking Allie's ear off, trying to persuade her to switch units again, worried about Bea's possessiveness and irrationality. People were convinced Bea lost it, and Bea had gotten to the point where she felt she had too. She avoided Bridget for as long as she could, but Bea had to bite the bullet too. She had to deal with this, even if she didn't want to.

"I'm the reason Allie got slotted."

Bridget perked up at that comment, clearly surprised.

"Mind explaining to me how?"

"I planted a baggie in her cell. I let Vera know. There was supposed to be a big brawl in the yard a week ago, and I wanted Allie out of it, so that's why I set her up," Bea said, finally meeting Bridget's eyes.

"But that White girl was a step ahead. The fight never happened. Allie got slotted for no reason, and now she and my whole unit are pissed at me. And Kaz… Kaz wants nothing to do with me and thinks I'm a total nut."

"Surely, people understand you came from a good place though?"

"They don't care… Diana has them convinced I did it because I was jealous of her and Allie."

"Are you? Jealous, I mean."

"No," Bea said chuckling, thinking back to Allie, her heart warming whenever she thought of her love.

"At first, I was annoyed White kept touching her, but… I trust Allie, with everything. I really do, more than anyone else in my life. She'd never hurt me like that. I used to worry, back when I was… new… to certain things. I wanted to make her happy, but… we love one another. She'd never do that."

"So where did this rumor come from?"

Bea rolled her eyes.

"Diana, of course. Just like the fucking Freak, she's got Kaz all riled up and heading after me. Kaz thinks I'm basically an abuser now… that I was trying to control Allie. I'd never do that to her."

"But, you made a choice for her."

Bea paused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, yes, Bea, you were taking an action that was meant to protect Allie. You wanted to keep her out of harm's way. Allie at least knows this, right?"

"Of course. She even knows the jealousy thing is total bull."

"But she's still upset with you?"

"Y-Yea…"

"And did she say why?"

"I… because she… she said it wasn't my choice to make."

Bridget smiled at Bea softly.

"And she isn't wrong you know."

Guilt permeated Bea's senses and trickled throughout her body.

"I really… I just wanted to protect her. I can't… after everything we have been through, I can't lose her. I just can't."

"I understand Bea. As I have said, you have been through an ordeal. However, your need to control outcomes, predict behavior… as much as you want to protect Allie, it's her choice what she wants to do or not do in life."

Bea frowned, a few tears leaking out, sniffling and brushing them off softly.

"Does that make me… does that make me like-"

"If you're going to ask if that makes you like an abuser, like Joan Ferguson, or your departed husband, the answer is a firm no, Bea. You are in no way like them."

Bea released a deep breath she didn't even realize she was holding, along with a few more tears.

"With that being said, you still made a choice for Allie that wasn't yours to make. Yes, you technically chose to do something, but you put her in a position where her consent was violated and was not taken into consideration. Your intentions are of course beneficent, but the reality of life and relationships is, you have to let people do as they please."

Bea nodded slowly. The one great thing about Ms. Westfall was, though she gave you the tough advice you needed to hear, she delivered it with grace, making it much easier to digest.

"I still think Diana is up to something. I know she is. I heard her. I was not hallucinating."

"Whatever she does or does not come up with Bea, you'll be prepared to handle it, I'm sure. I know Vera is keeping an eye out. What I think you should focus on right now is mending your relationship with Allie. Sort out what you're feeling, and then go talk to her again."

"I miss her," Bea whispered, twiddling her thumbs and looking away.

"Of course you do. And I hope you know she misses you too."

Bea looked up to Bridget, her gaze always reassuring. Bea smiled lightly, nodding, wiping her tears away.

"I think I should go… I… I've been putting this off. I think it's time."

Bridget smiled at Bea.

"You're making great progress, in many ways Bea. Don't forget that either," Bridget said, standing up with Bea and letting her exit.

* * *

Bea was lucky Smiles was on and escorting her back, the blonde guard easily paid off to allow Bea to detour to the kitchen during the work duty, telling her she'd be outside waiting when she was done. Smiles informed her everyone assumed Bea had gone to medical due to her poor phrasing, to check herself in, Bea rolling her eyes at how rumors easily started and flowed throughout this place.

Bea knew it was time. She needed to own up to what she did, and face the consequences. She knew she would likely run into Kaz, who would likely want to run her face into a door, but it was simply a risk she would have to take.

She rounded the corner with Smiles, entering the cafeteria and then making her way into the kitchen. She could hear voices around the corner, Allie and, to her displeasure, White. But again, Bea knew she had to meet her maker. She paused outside in the doorway, taking a deep breath before deciding to head in there. She could hear Allie and White, and heard other footsteps, assuming Kaz and a few others were in there too.

"I just don't see why you put up with it Allie. She's a loose cannon. You could do better."

Bea froze, fear trickling down her spine at White's words. Had Allie been confiding in this girl about the situation?

"Look, Di, I don't know how you found out but, it's not what you think."

"I'm just saying, you look pretty miserable, and all of us heard how she just went to medical to check herself into psych. Why support and be with somebody like that? She has a massive history of violence."

"Don't you come from a big crime family?" Allie pointed out, Bea hearing her move around the kitchen.

"I do, and that's why I think you should join me."

Allie halted in what she was doing, oblivious to Bea Smith being feet away. Kaz looked up from behind the cage, back there with the thug who tried to start shit with Boomer. She heard what Diana said to Allie, and a knot began forming in her stomach.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me," the woman said, leaning into Allie near the steel table, taking her ponytail and swirling it.

"D-Diana? I'm with Bea."

"You don't have to be. You have other, better, options. Options that won't be in this prison till they die," Diana flirted, leaning in to Allie.

The blonde turned her head away, gently pushing on her chest.

"Diana, Bea and I are fighting, but that doesn't mean I'm not in love with her."

She pulled back, eyes narrowing at Allie.

"You're going to side with her, then?"

"Side? What are you on about?"

"Queen Bea's days are over. This place is up for grabs, and me and Mercado can take it by storm. Why support someone who's a notorious murderer?"

Allie felt anger rise in her chest.

"She's not just some murderer, and the people she killed were anything but innocent."

"Either way, her days are numbered. Especially in this prison."

"I thought you said you were some low level dealer. Why the fuck are you gonna try to start shit Diana?"

Kaz had slowly moved out of the cage by this point, the woman following behind her. She moved out and was going to intervene, when the thug pushed her back into the cage, a shiv to her throat.

"What the fuck?" Allie yelled, moving to go to Kaz, Diana grabbing her arm and yanking her back.

"I'm one of the White family's first cousins, done my fair share of importing. Much more than some bitch street dealer," White said, scoffing, yanking Allie back, the blonde panicking, looking at her.

"Let her go."

"Not until you Red Right Hand bitches agree to take our side and bring Bea Smith down."

"You're fucking nuts. That's my girlfriend! I'm in love with her."

"Please, you were a fucking whore Allie, we all know. Anyone could pay enough to be your girlfriend. It wasn't hard to find people and dig up information on you, especially with your drug habits."

Kaz tried yelling and squirming, but was too easily overpowered, the woman three times her size.

"She was right, holy fuck, she-" Allie's mind went racing, thinking back to Bea, their fight, the shock and guilt overwhelming her as she realized she belittled her girlfriend's paranoia and played it off, now seeing how wrong that was.

"Oh, she's smart as hell, I'll give her that. From day one when I had me girl here start with her big gun, she spotted me right in the crowd," Diana said with a grin, leaning into Allie.

Allie tried pulling back, bumping into the steel table, Diana pressing into her. Allie tried pushing off but she was in her face, pinning her there.

"Getting busted was a drag, but I plan on making my time here quite accommodating, and that means a lot of drugs need to come in to make me a lot of money. Your little girlfriend won't be getting in my way. So unless you want me to kill your mother here, and then go kill Queen Bea, you're going to be switching teams and coming to help my side of the fence."

Allie felt her heart clench, looking over to Kaz who was still struggling. She gritted her teeth, tears coming to her eyes, wondering how Wentworth could be such a fucking evil place. She shut her eyes, taking a few deep breaths, knowing what she had to do to protect the ones she loved.

"Fine. I'll dump her. I'll switch sides. I'll help you out."

Diana grinned a menacing grin. She cupped Allie's face, stroking it fondly.

"Good, babe. And to prove your love to me, I have a lovely little bag I would like you to snort up."

Allie paled. This woman wanted to use her to control Kaz and Bea, and she was going to push Allie onto drugs to do it. How sickening. Diana pulled back, going to rummage through her bra to find what she was looking for.

"Allie, no! Dammit, no! I can handle myself. Bea wouldn't want this either! Ah!" Kaz screamed, struggling against the cage, the thug flipping her around and moving her face into the mesh.

"Shut it!"

Allie began to cry, choking on a sob. She didn't want Bea to think she would ever break her vow to her, but if she had to do it to keep her safe, to keep everyone safe, she would do it. Allie closed her eyes, misery overcoming her, and with everyone distracted, they had no idea what they were in for….

* * *

Bea Smith was calm… well, sometimes? There were several instances where she was not so calm, a few murders and getting herself stabbed 13 times for starters. But there were other things too, things people knew not to do, if they wanted her to remain calm.

Bea peeked around the door a second time, saw everyone was distracted, and finally made her move. With two heavy frying pans in hand, Bea bolted in like a ninja. She went right over to the thug pinning Kaz and with all her might, came from the side and knocked the thug in the head.

CRACK

The sound reverberated through the room, Allie's eyes bolting up in shock, Diana spinning around. The thug went to move, but Bea showed no mercy in giving her another whack, the woman tumbling to the ground. For good measure, Bea kicked her in the face, wanting people to _see_ exactly what she could do to people. Kaz's eyes were wide, frozen at the scene unfolding, Bea spinning around with a big smirk as she began walking towards Diana.

"You know... I get really sick and tired of you thug bitches coming in here and thinking you can run shit."

Diana froze, dropping the drugs on the ground. She ran, heading to towards the exit, but Bea was faster, launching a frying pan right at her back, the girl stumbling and giving Bea enough time to catch up and nail her in the face with the other one.

The girl stumbled back, and Bea kicked her in the gut, her back hitting the table. Bea whacked her once again upside the head, then throwing the pan off to the side. She grabbed the girl by the shirt, hoisting her up, then bringing a hand around her neck as she began to choke her.

"You dumb bitch. I'm already a lifer. You really think I wouldn't fucking kill your ass for this!" she yelled.

Bea Smith had experienced anger before. It wasn't hard for it to stir up when living at Wentworth, when you lost so much due to other people's cruelty. She leaned the girl back a bit, her trying to grab at Bea's wrists, trying to push her off. Bea was too strong, and too angry, her fingers and hand not allowing this woman any reprieve or chance to breathe.

The girl tried slapping away at Bea, but she grabbed her wrist, holding her arm against the table, her elbow on the edge, and Bea recalled when she told Kaz she'd break her fucking arm if she ever touched Allie again. She used her knee and arm to bend the girl's arm back, popping it the wrong way, breaking it with the force, the girl crying out in pain.

"Bea, Bea!"

She had tunnel vision. She was so angry, about everything that had happened and interrupted her peace the last several weeks, she couldn't even understand it was Allie trying to pull her away.

"Baby, stop! Babe!"

Bea blinked a few times, Allie's voice bringing her back, and as she turned to look at her, the last thing she heard was…

WHACK

* * *

"Umph… arggh…"

"Bea? Bea, hey."

"Whatsa… wher…mmph…"

"Bea, it's me. Hey love, can you look at me?"

Bea blinked a few more time, stirring on the cot. The lights were dimmed, and she tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

"Bea. Can you understand me?"

"Maxine?" she whispered in reply.

Max leaned closer, holding Bea's hand firmly, patting it.

"Yes, it's me. You're in medical."

"Wha… What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I… where's Allie?"

Bea went to push herself up, but Maxine stood and gently pushed her back down, Bea's eyes wide, looking about.

"Allie, Max, where is-"

"She's fine, she's okay. You were knocked out."

"Knocked out?"

"Yea… when those women tried to start with you, Kaz and Allie came and saved you."

Bea blinked in confusion, shaking her head.

"Wait, what… what are you on about?"

"When you went over to the kitchen, I'm assuming to see Allie,? They got the jump on you, hit you over the head. Kaz and Allie came around the corner just in time to stop it all. I guess Alliecat can be pretty feisty."

Bea was looking at Maxine like a horn just grew out of her head.

"That's not what happened. What… where is Allie? I need to see her."

"She's in the slot, Bea. She and Kaz," Maxine replied slowly.

"What the fuck?"

Bea tried to sit up, but felt a bit dizzy, Maxine sitting her bed up for her so she could slowly gather herself. Tears formed at her eyes, she was very confused. She wanted to ask Max more questions, but Vera Bennett and Mr. Jackson walked into the room with Nurse Ratchett… or rather, Radcliffe.

"Smith? You're awake?" Bennett said, giving the nurse a nod, walking over with Mr. Jackson.

"I-I don't understand," Bea said, her mind whirling.

She remembered going in, taking out that girl, bashing her face in. She remembered jumping on Diana, bashing her face in too, the sickening snap of breaking her arm. She vaguely recalled Allie, calling out to her, turning to see those big, blue, worried eyes… and then black.

"It seems you were jumped," Vera said, coming over to stand next to Bea, the blonde looking at her in completely confusion.

"A-Allie…"

"Yes, Ms. Westfall let us know you were planning to go over to apologize, you were in a tiff over something? When you got there and didn't find the others, the White gang members jumped you."

"That's not… that makes no sense."

Vera blinked a few times, glancing to Will and Radcliffe.

"I told you. She needs to go get checked. That hit to the head could be worse than you know," the nurse said, rolling her eyes.

Bea looked between them all, Vera taking a deep breath before turning back to Bea.

"Novak and Proctor confirmed they were the ones who beat them off, until the panic button was pressed. The injuries however, were very serious. It was clear it wasn't just self defense."

"You think Allie and Kaz could have done that shit? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Smith, don't try and cover for them. They've already admitted to it. They're going to be having additions to their sentencing and they'll be in the slot for at least a week. It would have been more if it wasn't provoked, mind you."

"Kaz and Allie…" Bea shook her head, trying to put it all together.

It hit her like a ton of bricks… or a frying pan to the face. Bea put the pieces together. Kaz must have knocked her out to prevent her from killing the girl, and when she was down, she and Allie must have decided to take the blame and fall, leaving Bea out of it.

"What about those other girls?" Bea asked, Bennett nodding.

"Both are in hospital. One's suffered quite extensive brain trauma, but she should recover in time. The other had a major concussion with some bleeding, and her arm is very damaged as well. It was broken in the fight."

 _CRACK_.

Bea recalled the sickening sound of the girl's bones crunching under her force.

"I… I want to see Allie."

"No can do Smith. You can see them when they get out."

"Please. I… I didn't even get a chance to talk to her before this all happened," Bea said, playing along with the story now.

"She'll have a peer worker visit and that's all. I'm not condoning any of this."

"But it was bloody self defense! I was unconscious! I mean, you wanted Kaz and I to keep this place stable, well guess what? Sometimes shit happens and bitches who start shit get hurt in the process!"

Vera pursed her lips, Bea huffing and puffing, taking deep breaths. The nurse pulled out tubing for a nasal cannula, hooking it up to O2 to help Bea breath, the blonde feeling dizzy again, lying back.

"Smith, let's just get you back on your feet, alright?" Vera replied, moving towards the door.

She and Mr. Jackson paused in the entryway, probably discussing taking Bea in for some scans and imaging. Bea felt a slight headache, but she gripped onto Maxine's hand, waiting for the nurse to leave.

"That's not what happened," she said, looking to her friend, Maxine looking back at her questioningly.

"What happened then?"

Bea breathed out a sigh, Maxine leaning closer as she explained what really went down.

* * *

The following week at Wentworth fell into an uncomfortable silence, but at least a civil one. Rumors were flying around, people aware the Red Right Hand and the members of H1 were all teamed up together once again. The remaining members of the White gang had been jumped by Juice's crew at one point, trying to make an impression for the rest of the prison and take vengeance on her and Stella being framed. While Bea didn't condone the violence, she was in the least grateful.

Bea was happy to discover her hit to the head resulted in no damage; it was just enough to knock her out. As much as she wanted to go right to Tina and beat the living shit out of her for trying to be a part of all this drama, she wanted to see Allie more, and she couldn't do that if she sat in the slot. She needed to feel and see Allie, not talk to her through a wall, and so she had waited.

Diana White turned out to not be the big badass she claimed, moving into protection while on remand, clearly terrified of the top dog she has heard all about prior to her stay. Her right hand lackey was being moved to a specialty facility for holding so her injuries could be treated and she could go through rehab.

And as for Allie Novak and Karen Proctor, Doreen was able to meet with both of them as peer worker, having to break the news they would be receiving additions to their sentences, an extra few months each, due to the aggravated assaults. It had been one week since they were in the slot, and Bea had been pacing around all day, waiting for Allie to come back, needing to see and speak to her.

She was nervous. There were no two ways about it. She never wanted Allie to see her like that, so violent, so enraged, and she worried… she worried she was going to scare Allie off with everything she had done as of late.

Bea decided to leave her friends in the yard to go back to her unit and relax in her room. She couldn't stop the unbearable feeling bubbling up in her gut, unnerving her, making her feel sick.

She had already had a number of experiences with Allie that made her feel like she was out of her own body. Allie made her feel butterflies in her stomach constantly, could make her feel vulnerable and exposed. Allie brought up and out all of these intense emotions and sensations; she was used to it. But, this new feeling? Feeling sick to her stomach, sick at the thought of Allie viewing her as a monster? It wasn't pleasant. Not pleasant at all.

"Bea?"

Bea perked up, hearing Allie's voice from within the unit, the blonde's steps coming towards her door. Allie finally made it to the entryway, Bea bolting up at the sight of her. Allie's shoulders relaxed, a small smile on her face. Bea could tell she was exhausted, the slot never fun for anybody, especially two times in succession. She had dark circles under her eyes, showing her lack of rest. Bea walked right over to her.

She opened and closed her mouth, stopping in front of Allie, not sure of what to say or do. Allie had spent time worrying in the slot, worrying Bea would be mad at her and Kaz, telling them she had warned them about all of this long ago. She was happy to notice Bea looked more worried than angry.

Allie closed the gap between them, gently bringing Bea in, wrapping her arms over her shoulders and burying her face in her neck, Bea releasing a deep breath, pulling Allie in and squeezing her tightly against her. She clung on, never wanting to let go, her nose in Allie's shoulder as she breathed her in.

Both women were grateful to just be basking in each other's presence once again.

"You were right," Allie whispered, her fingers grabbing the back of Bea's shirt, clinging onto her softly.

"I was wrong too…" Bea whispered.

Allie gave a small smile into Bea's shoulder. She knew how stubborn her lover could be, how she often times could not be swayed from her stance, but in this instance, Bea could at least acknowledge, despite her good intentions, she was wrong.

"I understand why you did what you did," Allie began, but Bea pulled her back.

She gave Allie a smile, taking her hand and walking her over to the bed, the pair sitting down. Bea tugged for Allie to come sit up against the wall with her, hands clasping once again when they settled. Bea nodded slowly, gathering herself as she thought about what she needed to say.

"If I had been wrong… if Diana White wasn't a threat, you would still be mad at me right now."

"But you were right…" Allie replied, Bea holding her free hand up, shaking her head, biting her lip nervously before replying.

"My point is, if she had been innocent, if I had been wrong, then you and Kaz would still be irate, and you would not be speaking with me, because what I had done would have been unacceptable…"

"I don't… I don't really get what you're trying to say…" Allie whispered, a light smile on her face.

Bea gave a small smile in return, glancing at her briefly before staring at the wall before them as she spoke.

"What I'm trying to say is, just because I ended up being right about Diana? It doesn't mean what I did to you was right. Me pegging her for a slimy bastard doesn't excuse what I did to you. I was wrong. What I did to you was wrong. And it shouldn't be excused just because I saved you and Kaz."

Allie blinked a few times, turning away from Bea and looking to her lap. She was picking up what Bea was putting down, and even though she wished she could brush everything under the rug, she was surprised to find how right Bea was once again.

It didn't matter if Bea had good intentions or was trying to protect her. She violated Allie's trust, set her up in a position she wasn't meant to be in, and as Allie had illustrated in their blow out, putting drugs near her was unacceptable given her history.

"I do understand why you did it," Allie commented, Bea nodding slowly in return.

"It was for a good reason to me, to protect you, but still…" Bea said, shaking her head now.

"I may be top dog, or co-top dog, or whatever the fuck I am in here now, but I'm not top dog in this relationship. I don't get to dictate what you do and when you do it, and I'm so sorry for doing that to you. For being so blind, so bloody stubborn, that I violated you in that way."

"I don't want you to beat the crap out of yourself over this," Allie whispered in return.

"It's something an abuser would do Allie. Harry was like that, telling me what I could or couldn't do… even the fucking Freak, doing things for the 'good of the women,' despite what that actually fucking entailed."

"Hey, look at me," Allie said, reaching to grab Bea's chin and softly pull her so their eyes could meet.

"Alright, yes. What you did was fucked. You planted drugs in my cell to keep me away from any action that went down, and while you thought you were protecting me, and maybe even you were, it was still a shitty thing to do, to set me up like that," Allie began, tears forming in Bea's eyes, her guilt overwhelming her once again.

"But Christ, Bea… don't you ever compare yourself to Harry, or to the fucking Freak," Allie continued, her eyes growing concerned, pulling her knees up to turn to face Bea better.

"You're nothing like them. And you never will be. Yes, you made a mistake, a big fucking one, but also remember I'm not some little bitch who just does whatever you ask. I didn't take what you did lightly, and I told you how wrong it was."

"What if I'm not cut out for this relationship stuff?" Bea asked, looking away, frowning.

"God, sometimes… I just get so overwhelmed with what I feel for you. I mean fuck, the jealousy, the protectiveness, the fucking…. _rage_ … what if I'm just… broken."

Allie shook her head, her eyes glancing up to hold back tears. She wondered when she and Bea would have a conversation like this one. Bea had subjected herself to years of abuse, let herself get stabbed 13 times for Christ's sake. It was clear to Allie that Bea had problems accepting she was worthy of good things, like love, like happiness.

"Bea, this has all been new to you, and hell, in some ways, it's new to me too. But just because it's new, just because you're struggling with this? It doesn't mean you just give up or that you're not meant for it. It means you learn, and you change, and you grow."

Bea finally looked back up into Allie's eyes, releasing a sigh.

"Does it feel this intense to you? All the time?"

Allie smiled lightly at her, moving to place her legs across Bea's lap, leaning her shoulder and head against the wall, Bea moving an arm around her lower back to support her as her free hand went to play with Allie's hands on the girl's lap.

"To be honest, not as much."

Bea nodded slowly, a little saddened, but Allie just squeezed her fingers in reassurance.

"But that doesn't mean what you're feeling is wrong for you. I love you. I love you so fucking much, but you and I are different. You are probably one of the most intense people I know."

"You mean uptight," Bea said wryly, making Allie chuckle and kiss her on the cheek.

"At times, yea, but that's not what I mean. What I mean is, you're intense, and therefore, you experience things really intensely. The way you feel is one of them, it's like…" Allie drifted off, biting her lip trying to come up with an analogy.

"Okay, here. Pretend everyone comes with like, a palette of colors."

"A palette of colors?"

"Yes, a palette of colors. Just bear with me," Allie replied, Bea giving her a look and a smile before nodding for her to continue.

"So, people come with color palettes. Most people have typical colors, not too bright, not too light. Really mellow people, like yoga bitches or some shit, I don't know. Relaxed people, like maybe Liz or Maxine? They come with pastel color palettes because they're so relaxed and chill…"

"Go on," Bea said, nodding and following along.

"You, on the other hand… your palette is super fucking bright. I mean it is vibrant, like borderline neon or some shit. They are bright and intense fucking colors," Allie joked, finally eliciting a laugh from Bea, who looked at her fondly, Allie settling her gaze on her.

"You just… you feel and experience and see the world with more intensity. And I think you feel things more intensely. It's not a bad thing. It's just different. It's what makes you so passionate and driven."

"And also so uptight."

"Well, you can't be fucking perfect. You're already gorgeous and talented and smart… I need you to be a little dysfunctional, otherwise I'll have self-esteem issues," Allie replied, Bea laughing again, her eyes twinkling, her body relaxing with Allie's words.

Allie brushed more hair from her face, moving to toy with the ends of her hair.

"It's okay to feel what you're feeling. You don't need to hold back with me, but also… not everything you feel means the end of the world is happening, you know? Unless someone is coming in with a gun or Ak47 to fuck up everyone in the prison, then sure, I could see you getting me slotted. But-"

"But in the future… I need to just let things play out…" Bea stated, Allie nodding at her.

"You can't control everything, as much as you want to. Unfortunately… things are just going to happen sometimes."

"Ever since losing Debbie… I've been trying to control everything, everyone… my life was spinning out of control. First, I focused on Brayden Holt. Then, I focused on the Freak. Next, I just… I didn't have a purpose. I tried to make Top Dog work, but it was exhausting… and then… I met you," Bea finished, looking at Allie with a small smile, Allie's face brightening at the comment.

"We've been through a lot in a short amount of time baby. And again, I didn't take what you said seriously enough. I should have been a bit more cautious and weary of some new fast friend. I need to be a bit smarter about things."

"And I need to be a little less paranoid."

"It makes sense why you are though, I hope you know that. You personally… you've had so many people come at you over the years. It makes perfect sense why you worry. Even when you drowned and you thought it was me setting you up, it's not like I didn't understand why you would jump to that conclusion."

"I was wrong about that too."

"Again, you can't always be right. You'll give me a complex," Allie said, Bea glancing at her with a smile, Allie smirking in return.

"You're so patient with me," Bea commented, leaning her head against the wall, Allie and her looking into on another's eyes comfortably.

"You are with me too," Allie whispered.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, for starters, I basically stalked you into a relationship," Allie said, pretending like she was thinking about something fondly, Bea chuckling at her.

"You did try to fuck me in a shower when I barely knew you."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a charmer that way," Allie joked, Bea laughing.

"I may not be an intense person, but the way I kept coming onto you and after you? That was a bit dramatic."

"Not to mention your jealousy towards Mr. Jackson," Bea teased, Allie playfully glaring at her in response.

"You have no right to bring him up anymore."

"Did I tell you I've actually seen him with his shirt off? He's ripped, I mean really fucking toned," Bea said, looking away from Allie, the blonde moving her legs away, getting off Bea.

Bea turned her gaze back to Allie, but the blonde pounced, pushing and pinning her down on the bed, hovering over her. Bea chuckled as she tried to playfully shove Allie off, the blonde not allowing it, pinning her wrists above her head.

"Tell me I'm hotter than Jackson."

"Mm, I don't know… I don't like to lie…" Bea teased, Allie's face dropping in shock, putting her full weight on Bea.

"Fucking say it!" Allie said with a giggle, wiggling on top of Bea, the pair laughing at the silliness of it all.

Bea grimaced playfully, making Allie lean up more.

"Say it, or? I tickle you into submission," she said matter of fact, Bea frowning at the comment.

"I hate being tickled."

"Oh, I know you do."

"But I don't know."

"Tell me I'm way hotter than Jackson," Allie replied, leaning back down now, going to kiss Bea's neck slowly.

It had been a long, long time, since the pair had been together, and Bea was feeling the urge to touch Allie deeply.

"Fine. You're hotter than Jackson," Bea said, gasping and breathing heavier as Allie began to work her magic.

"Way hotter?" she whispered.

"Way hotter," Bea confirmed, arching her back into Allie.

"Tell me you'll never get me slotted again."

"I will never get you slotted again," Bea repeated, Allie smiling into her neck, nose brushing against it as she moved up to Bea's ear.

"Tell me you'll come to me and we'll make decisions together, as a couple, not you alone."

"I promise to consult you on all important decisions, especially those that concern one or both of us."

Allie leaned up a bit, cupping Bea's face and bringing their faces closer, lips nearly brushing as she gazed into Bea's eyes.

"Tell me you love me."

Bea smiled, shaking her head.

"No."

"No?" Allie whispered back, smiling at Bea's tease.

"Nope. You can't demand that from me."

"And why not?" Allie asked, teasing Bea, barely brushing their lips together as they spoke, but not going in for the kiss yet.

Bea grinned, growling as she finally got the positioning she needed, flipping Allie over, forearms resting on either side of her head as she kissed the girl passionately. Allie's hands ran up and down Bea's back, their legs tangling up as their lips danced with one another. Bea finally pulled back, gazing down at Allie fondly.

"I love you."

"Oh, so now you say it?"

"Yup," Bea replied, peppering Allie with kisses slowly.

"Because, when I tell you I love you, it's because I mean it. Not because you command me to say it," Bea whispered, feeling Allie rumble beneath her from the chuckles.

She pulled back again looking down at Allie.

"And believe me, I mean it."

"I know you do. Instead of telling me, perhaps you would be willing to show me then?" Allie replied, Bea smirking at her.

She shook her head, earning a toothy smile from Allie as she dove back in, claiming Allie's lips, everything finally right in the world.

FIN


End file.
